


The Rough World of Business

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Business AU, Character Development, F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, Lots of it, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, Somewhat abusive relationship, Top!Soo, seriously it's like maybe one chapter, seriously there is no other kind in this fic Soo always tops, sutao, the tiniest bit of Baeksoo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Kyungsoo leans over the table and smirks at Jongin. The older knows he has Jongin right where he wants him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So Kyungsoo isn't the most likable character in this guys. I'ma be honest. But he does change and grow. So give it a shot and please don't be too mean in the comments.

Kyungsoo leans over the table and smirks at Jongin. The older knows he has Jongin right where he wants him: trapped. Jongin returns the smirk with a cocky glare. He doesn't realize what he's done. Not yet at least.

"Sir, may I request that the intern," Kyungsoo spits the word like it's poison in his mouth, "be fired. He's given us no other choice but to buy into a failing company."

"What do you mean," Joonmyeon, the CEO of Exo Industries, asks.

"What I mean," Kyungsoo straightens though the smirk stays on his lips, "is that this corporation was in bankruptcy months ago and Jongin still followed through with buying the company. We've got so much useless inventory and no one wants it. The board will know tomorrow if we don’t do something and the stocks will probably start dropping."

Kyungsoo walks a file up to the president at the top of a long conference table. There are only a handful of people in the room but this is their usual spot. Joonmyeon refuses to use another room. Kyungsoo sets the file down and flashes an even cockier smirk at Jongin before turning back to the CEO with apologies written all over his face.

'This will teach Kim Jongin to mess with me,' Kyungsoo thinks. He gauges Joonmyeon's reactions to the documents and with each passing second he can see the CEO's anger rising in the way his hands shake and his eyes skim the pages faster. Joonmyeon sets the papers down and his gaze lands harshly on Jongin. Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin's visible nervousness. The way his Adam’s apple bobs from the harsh gulp and sweat drips down the side of his tan forehead. Kyungsoo looks away.

The meeting adjourns quickly after that. Jongin wasn't fired but he was put on probation. That means a pay decrease and everything he does has to be checked by someone else. Joonmyeon appointed Kyungsoo that position and his smirk widens at Jongin as everyone else files out of the room.

"What's this about, sunbae," Jongin says the word like he just bit into a lemon and gathers his files from the table. Kyungsoo adjusts his tie in the window of the room before turning around to smirk, yet again, at the younger man.

"Just a little payback for stealing my merger with Trax Corp," Kyungsoo replies not looking at the other as he grabs his laptop and file folders. He exits the room with his stuff in one hand at his side. He still doesn't look at Jongin. He heads back to his desk for a long night of fixing the rookie's mistakes.


	2. Chapter One

**Wednesday, October 3rd, 2012**

Kyungsoo leans back in his chair and looks at his watch. 10:03 PM. He rubs his eyes. It took almost all day considering the meeting ended at 11 this morning but he finally was able to wiggle the company out of the merger. He stands up and walks to the small cabinet holding glasses and an assortment of liquors. He gets some ice out of his mini fridge/freezer and pours himself a scotch on the rocks. He takes it back to his desk where he plops down in his chair and leans back again. He swirls the gold liquid around his glass a few times before taking a sip.

Kyungsoo jumps as his door is flung open and hits the wall; almost spilling his drink down his front but he manages to save it in time. It's Jongin and he invites himself in throwing a stack of papers at Kyungsoo's desk. Kyungsoo shakes his head at the younger's needs for dramatics. But doesn't say anything. He straightens the files on his desk and puts them in his 'to be looked at' section of his desk.

Without looking up he says, "I'll look at them tomorrow."

He takes another sip and closes his eyes leaning back once more. It was a tiring day and he was debating whether he should just sleep in the office or risk trying to drive home. A loud clatter is heard throughout the room. Kyungsoo quickly opens his eyes to see Jongin halfway through sweeping everything, including his laptop, off the desk.

"Yah! What the hell," Kyungsoo is on his feet and he downs the rest of his drink before setting it on the cabinet behind him. He has to deal with this somehow and alcohol is his best option right now.

"I should be asking you that. I may have stolen your merger but before that I was just an unpaid intern. That got me this job. You were fine with losing that one merger because you've had millions of others. Why couldn't you have just left it alone," Jongin yells. He had been holding this all in since the final smirk Kyungsoo had sent his way. 

Kyungsoo smirks again. Jongin can't help but find it sexy regardless of the mood he's in. He's always found the older man to be irresistible; especially when he smirks. He shakes the thought from his head and continues his glare. Kyungsoo leans over the table to meet him eye to eye. 

"Because I don't like other's stealing what's rightfully mine. You didn't earn that. I did," Kyungsoo bites out, "I'm a bit possessive. And I had to bring you down a peg to show you where you really stand."

"Yours? I gave you the damn idea," Jongin's glare meets the older's smirk as he leans even further over the table. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's hot, angry breath fan out across his nose and cheeks. He ignores it and his smirk widens.

"Yes. Your idea, but you had no way to follow through with it if it weren't for me," Kyungsoo barks out a laugh at the end of his sentence and stands back up. He eye's Jongin's disheveled state. Hair mussed, tie loosened, and his jacket thrown over to cover a wrinkled undershirt. He laughs again before refilling his glass and taking another long swig. Jongin storms over to Kyungsoo, takes the glass and throws it to the other side of the room effectively shattering it against the wall. 

"That was my favorite glass," Kyungsoo pouts though it still looks more like a half-assed smile than anything else. He stares with mild sadness at the spot where the glass broke against the wall.

"I don't fucking care. Do you know how frustrated I am. I thought you liked me. We flirted. You would send me winks or pinch my ass. You even fucking grabbed my balls once. And what? You can't handle me using you to get ahead. Are you afraid I'll take over your beloved position?"

Kyungsoo's sharp laugh echoes through the room. Jongin is taken aback but composes himself immediately after hoping the older didn't see. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's tie and pulls him closer their lips barely a few centimeters apart.

"Don't for one second think that I had anything but lust for you? You're young," Kyungsoo's eyes travel down Jongin's slim body before going back to his eyes, "and pretty sexy. But that doesn't mean I can't find someone younger and hotter to fuck."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and drops the tie. He turns to his desk to try and straighten what's left on it. Jongin isn't having this. He decides to take action. He grabs Kyungsoo's chin and yanks the older's face harshly to his own before smashing his lips down. It's a rough kiss that launches immediately into teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Jongin sinks his teeth into Kyungsoo's full bottom lip drawing blood before smoothing his tongue over it and pushing into the older's mouth. Kyungsoo responds by biting the younger’s tongue and dragging his teeth across it as he pulls away. 

Jongin grips Kyungsoo's head pulling close again. Their tongues dance to try and gain entry to the other's mouth. Kyungsoo's hands start working on their own accord yanking the material of Jongin's shirt and undershirt out from his pants. Kyungsoo reaches up and rips the shirt open the buttons flying in every direction. He pushes both the shirt and the jacket off the younger before slipping his hands under Jongin's white undershirt and raking his nails down his sides. Neither of them have won the battle for dominance when Jongin finally releases Kyungsoo's head to gasp for air. 

The fun doesn't stop as Jongin takes off Kyungsoo's tie throwing it across the room before he makes quick work of the buttons. Kyungsoo's impatience makes him shrug his own button down off before whipping his undershirt from his body. It leaves only his torso exposed but he reaches across and solves the problem by yanking Jongin's off as well. Kyungsoo is quick as he dives for one of Jongin's pert nipples. He rolls it lightly between his teeth before biting down. Jongin yelps but doesn't say anything. His own fingers are busy exploring Kyungsoo's back and hair. He can't seem to find himself interested in much else.

Kyungsoo soon tires of his nipples and straightens to capture Jongin's lips again. He backs the younger up until he's shoving him against the wall and rubbing his already growing erection against the taller man's crotch. Jongin moans failing to bite the sound back and he can feel the older smirk against his lips. Jongin switches their positions harshly throwing Kyungsoo back against the wall as he bites and licks his way down Kyungsoo's chest. He bites the older's nipple a few times but leaves it alone. His prize is something that stands a bit longer and creates a bigger reaction. 

He kisses just above Kyungsoo's belt before lightly grabbing the skin with his teeth. He pulls away and lets the skin snap back once it's reached the end of its elasticity. Jongin's nimble fingers undo Kyungsoo's belt and pants in no time and he lets them drop to the floor. Kyungsoo feels exposed in only his blood red boxers but he couldn't care once he felt Jongin's mouth through the thin material. 

Kyungsoo realizes he's losing the fight. He grabs Jongin's hair and hauls the younger back to his feet and attacks his lips. Kyunsoo's hands reach down to rid Jongin of his pants. He pushes down Jongin's boxers as well and their proximity allows Kyungsoo to feel the slap of Jongin's dick against his abdomen as it pops free of the other's boxers. Jongin moans again and Kyungsoo resists the urge to smirk lest he provoke Jongin again.

Jongin's hands entangle themselves in Kyungsoo's hair pulling at it until Kyungsoo is forced to groan. Kyungsoo makes quick work of his own pants and boxers before pushing Jongin towards his desk again stepping out of his pants. Kyungsoo may be shorter but he's just as fierce. He grabs a hold of Jongin's cock stroking it in unsteady jerks forcing more moans from the taller's lips. Kyungsoo kisses down Jongin's neck as his head tosses back and he leans on the desk. Kyungsoo tightens his grip and Jongin gasps Kyungsoo's name. Kyungsoo smirks against the skin of Jongin's collarbone before opening one of his desk drawers and pulling a bottle of lube out. It's a handy thing to always have around and this isn't Kyungsoo's first office fuck though Jongin doesn't need to know that. 

Kyungsoo lowers himself to his knees to distract Jongin with his mouth. He knows the younger man wouldn't allow what's about to happen if he were in control of himself which is why Kyungsoo makes a point in torturing the other by slowly bringing him to the brink. 

Kyungsoo quietly squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before setting the bottle down. He looks up at Jongin but his head is still thrown back. He can just barely make out his jaw hanging open in ecstasy as the older works his tongue up and down Jongin's cock. Kyungsoo risks it by taking one of his lubed fingers and circling Jongin's asshole. Jongin's entire body jerks from the new sensation but he doesn't do anything else as Kyungsoo sucks hard on the head of Jongin's dick. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to fully insert his finger and Jongin lets out a strangled moan.

"Kyungsoo," he pants, "this is not what I had in mind. Aren't you supposed to be the one like this?"

Kyungsoo chuckles darkly but doesn't say anything as he starts working his finger in and out of the younger's tight hole. He pushes his finger this way and that until it hits a spot that makes Jongin's back arch like a contortionist's. He smiles before releasing the Jongin's cock and pushing him fully on the desk with Jongin's legs spread lewdly for Kyungsoo to see everything. Kyungsoo whistles lowly before running his tongue up Jongin's inner thigh. 

"Fucking tease," Jongin manages before letting out a strangled cry. Kyungsoo had pushed a second finger in and Jongin was definitely not expecting that. Kyungsoo scissors his finger before working them both in and out abusing Jongin's prostate. Jongin is mewling in seconds and Kyungsoo quickly inserts a third finger. Jongin hisses but as the older continues working him and his moans return. Kyungsoo can't take his eyes away from how his fingers disappear into Jongin until Jongin's fingers are back in Kyungsoo's hair nearly ripping it out.

"Just fuck me already," Jongin snarls. He never thought he'd say them but fuck if Kyungsoo wasn't worth it.

"Impatient are we," Kyungsoo teases but he pulls his fingers out and stands up, "Turn around and lean over the desk."

Jongin grumbles at being told what to do but considering the state he's in he doesn't even think of not doing as he's told. Kyungsoo runs his hand from Jongin's neck down his spine and over the curve of his ass before giving it a light smack. Jongin turns his head and glares but Kyungsoo only responds with a smirk and another slap. Jongin hisses but doesn't do anything. 

Kyungsoo leans over the younger to whisper in his ear, "Good boy." 

Kyungsoo straightens and grabs Jongin's ass cheeks in both hands before spreading them. Jongin moans and Kyungsoo releases them before grabbing the lube and spreading some over his cock. He stokes himself a few times before taking it and teasing Jongin's puckering hole.

"Just do it all-fucking-ready," Jongin's impatient voice filters through the air. Without further delay, Kyungsoo slams into Jongin fully inserting himself. A mix between a moan and a yelp escape Jongin's lips and Kyungsoo decides to be nice and give the younger a few seconds to adjust. That doesn't last long as Jongin purposefully squeezes around Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo moans before digging his fingers into Jongin's hips to pull out and slam back in. The pace he sets is fast and rough and Jongin can feel bruises already starting to form on his skin but he doesn't care as Kyungsoo adjusts his angle and hits his prostate dead on. Jongin screams in pleasure and Kyungsoo grunts in time with him. Kyungsoo can feel the sweat dripping from his hair and running down his spine but he couldn't be bothered to do anything about it as he feels the heat curl in his stomach. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin moans reaching down to grab his own throbbing cock. He shakily jerks at it to try and find his own release and after a few more thrusts and tugs he's spilling himself all over Kyungsoo's desk with the older's name on his lips again. Kyungsoo soon follows spilling his seed inside Jongin. He thrusts a few more times to ride it out before pulling out and collapsing on the floor. Jongin slinks down as well leaning his back against the desk. Neither moves as they try to catch their breath. 

About ten minutes later Kyungsoo finally sits up to grab a few tissues. He wipes himself off and then his desk before burying the evidence deep under papers in his trash can.

"That was," Jongin trails off unsure of what to say. Kyungsoo smirks again but continues getting dressed and cleaning up his office. Jongin watches from his spot not bothering to help or clean himself up. As soon as Kyungsoo deems the office clean enough, he grabs his jacket and brief case heading to the door.

"Make sure you clean up where you're sitting and the glass you broke. I'll see you tomorrow," he doesn't even bother to turn around as he throws his arm up in a goodbye closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thursday, October 4th, 2012**

Kyungsoo wakes up the next day feeling better than he has in a while. It's been too long since he last had sex and last night was just the right amount of rough to be exhilarating without being exhausting. He makes quick work of showering and getting ready before going back to the office. 

He walks into the high rise greeting people as he goes. His position requires these kinds of niceties though he loathes them. He plasters asmile on his face before he enters the elevator to go up the 20 floors to his office. It drops from his face the instant the doors close on watchful eyes.

The elevator dings and he straightens his tie. A habit he's picked up from working in business for so long. The doors open and he steps out into the main area of the office. He smirks when he notices Jongin's empty desk.

He walks up to his secretary and asks, "Sehun-ssi, any new messages?

Sehun looks up at him disinterestedly and nods, "I've put some notes on your desk about a new merger from Joonmyeon-ssi and Jongin called and said he's taking a sick day."

Kyungsoo smirks. He never thought the glaring Jongin couldn't handle some office sex. It may have been the younger’s first time doing something like that but that's no excuse. Kyungsoo clearly remembers the first time he had office sex. He smiles and looks back down at Sehun.

"Sehun, please hold all calls and meetings until further notice."

"Neh," Sehun says and continues typing on the computer.

Kyungsoo walks to his office closing and locking the door behind him. He can already feel his pants tightening at just the slight remembrance of that night. He sits down and leans back in his chair.

It had started with emails, he remembers. Human Resources needed some paperwork on him and Byun Baekhyun had been the one to email him. Kyungsoo could clearly remember the boy’s dark maroon hair and demanding personality from when he had originally been hired at Exo Industries and that personality played through in his emails as well. Kyungsoo had responded with a snarky reply, the details of which he can't quite remember anymore, but it resulted in Baekhyun coming up the 5 floors from Human Resources to his office. 

The details escape Kyungsoo as he rubs himself through his dress pants continuing this path down memory lane. He just remembers Baekhyun coming by the office way more than normal and they would exchange snarky comments and teasing replies. It eventually escalated to pokes and prods as they passed each other, slaps on the ass, and quick make out sessions in the elevator. 

Kyungsoo rubs harder, even just the tension leading up to the event was enough to get him riled up. He decides he needs to get laid more often before continuing with his memories.

Baekhyun had come by before leaving work one day. Kyungsoo can still hear the light taping on the door followed by, "Open up, you ass, I know you’re in there."

Kyungsoo complied getting up and unlocking the door to let the spritely man in. Kyungsoo rubbed his head in frustration before sitting back down at his desk.

"What do you want Baekhyun?"

"Do you want to go get some soju? I need to loosen up and everyone I know is busy."

"Include me on that list, then," Kyungsoo replies without looking up, "I've got to finish this before I leave today." 

Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders trying to loosen them up from slouching over paperwork all day. He heard Baekhyun's footsteps and had assumed he left until cold, thin fingers were pressing into the back of his neck and sweeping down his shoulders. His thumbs were moving in messaging circles across his the back of his shoulders and neck. Kyungsoo groaned. He could clearly feel every knot Baekhyun's lithe fingers pressed into and it felt both amazing and painful.

Baekhyun leaned down, his lips just barely pressing against Kyungsoo's ear, and whispered, "You should learn to loosen up. Maybe I can help with that."

A wicked grin spread across the older's boy face and before Kyungsoo could do anything, Baekhyun spun Kyungsoo's chair around and straddled the younger's lap. He pressed kisses against Kyungsoo's neck and up his jawline before placing them on Kyungsoo's lips. Kyungsoo didn't need prompting to part his lips and let the other in and soon the kiss was a sweet balance of push and pull. 

Kyungsoo groans and undoes his belt and zipper pulling his dick out to fully stroke it. He had forgotten how hot this encounter had been. He remembers the excitement from the possibility of getting caught and his thoughts return to his memories right away after the necessary interruption.

Baekhyun's pert ass wiggled on Kyungsoo's lap and Kyungsoo doesn't stop the moan that escapes him. Baek soon became more demanding. He grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and placed it on his own erection through his black skinny jeans. Kyungsoo took the hint and began to rub. Baek rewarded him with a more dominating kiss while unbuttoning Kyungsoo's shirt, pushing both the undershirt and the jacket down the younger's arms before tossing them to the side.

Ghosting his fingers over Kyungsoo's nipples, Baekhyun explored Kyungsoo's body before getting off Kyungsoo's lap and nesting himself between the younger's legs. His hands take no time pulling Kyungsoo's dick from his jeans and wrapping his fingers around it. Baekhyun threw a sly smile at Kyungsoo. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth to the ghost over the tip of Kyungsoo's cock and then licked his lips. 

"Stop teasing, you little shit," Kyungsoo groaned.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Hyung," Baekhyun replied and let go of Kyungsoo's manhood before standing up and looking around the office, "You don't happen to have any lube in here would you."

"Oh of course, I totally expected to be having sex in my office," Kyungsoo's sarcasm was dripping from his lips almost visible. Baekhyun made a face but went to the bag he had with him that lay forgotten by the door.

"We're in luck today," he said and held up a half used bottle of lube. He grinned wickedly dropping his pants and lay across Kyungsoo's desk with his legs open in front of Kyungsoo's chair. He began to prep himself and Kyungsoo could only watch and groan.

The present Kyungsoo is now fully stroking himself. His head thrown back and his lips parted. He's panting and trying to hold back the small whimpers. His memories of the incident are more vivid than he'd like to admit. 

Baekhyun threw a smile over his shoulder and wiggled his ass in Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo grabbed the fleshy cheeks with both hands and pulled them apart. Baekhyun lowered himself towards Kyungsoo's lap reaching a hand between his legs to hold Kyungsoo's dick in place as he lowered himself on it. Baekhyun was breathing heavily by the time he was fully seated and Kyungsoo let out a long, low growl but remained as still as possible for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun finally used the arm rests to help push himself up before dropping back down on Kyungsoo's cock. The sounds coming from Kyungsoo's mouth were out of control and Kyungsoo can tell from the look Baekhyun threw at him that the older just might be able to get used to this.

"Put your hands on my hips and help me," Baekhyun demanded. Kyungsoo wouldn't normally respond to that but his lust over rode his normally snarky self. Kyungsoo did as he was told and helped Baekhyun bounce on his dick. The bouncing was erratic at best but it felt amazing and Kyungsoo knew he was close to coming already. He grabbed Baekhyun's dick and started stroking to help him along.

Kyungsoo strokes himself faster. His hand now synced with the bouncing Baekhyun in his memories. He quickens his pace and before he knows it he's coming into his own hand as he remembers Baekhyun coming in his hand. Kyungsoo groans. It was the second time in 24 hours he'd come in his own office and he thinks he needs to stop making a habit out of this. 

He clears Baekhyun from his thoughts as he grabs tissues to clean up his mess. He sits back down sighing and running a hand over his face.

"Sir," he hears over the speaker, "Jongin is on the phone. He wants to know if it's alright if he takes the rest of this week as vacation."

Kyungsoo smiles, "Sehun, I thought I said to hold my calls until further notice? Whatever. It's fine. Tell Jongin to do what he wants. It's already Thursday anyway."

"Neh."

Kyungsoo starts looking at files like nothing happened. It seems Jongin was more cowed by their little encounter last night than he let on at the time. That's alright, Kyungsoo thinks, he'll have to come back sooner or later. Until then, Kyungsoo decides it may be time to give Baekhyun a call.


	4. Chapter Three

**Thursday, October 4th, 2012**

Baekhyun's office phone rings and he glances at the caller ID before picking it up. He isn't sure what this guy wants but he can already think of a few things, the main one being a booty call.

"Kyungsoo, what do you want? I'm busy," Baekhyun answers distractedly.

"Ah, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo's voice is breathy, "I was wondering if perhaps we may want a repeat of a good memory later today."

"Sorry, I'm not doing that any more."

Baekhyun hears a loud thunk before there's some shuffling and Kyungsoo's voice comes across the line again.

"Sorry, I dropped the phone. I must have heard wrong. What was that?"

"I said," Baekhyun's exasperated now, "that I'm not doing that anymore."

Kyungsoo's voice hardens, "Baekhyun, I'm very frustrated today and you told me anytime to just give you call."

"I know I told you that," Baekhyun's full attention is on the call now, he knows that tone of voice with the younger boy, "but things change."

"What changed exactly?"

"I've found someone," replies a small voice. A sigh comes through the line and he knows he's won. Kyungsoo won't mess with someone if he knows they're attached, at least not sexually anyway.

"I see," Kyungsoo's voice sounds deflated, "Who?"

"Um, promise you won't tell," Baekhyun asks and he can almost hear the eye roll through the phone in the pause before Kyungsoo speaks.

"Who would I tell?"

That's all the answer Baekhyun needs before he's spilling his guts. He's needed someone to talk to about this. Although he's confident and cocky when it comes to one night stands a booty calls, there's something about Oh Sehun that has him stumbling over his words and running into things. Baekhyun prides himself on being smooth. On being the heart breaker. But Oh fucking Sehun comes along and everything is out the window. 

"Baek, you're telling me. That my secretary. Mr. Do-it-all-with-a-yes-sir, makes you go weak in the knees. So much so that you're running into desks and tripping over your words," Kyungsoo let's out a sharp laugh, "I thought I'd never see the day when Byun Baekhyun would be head over heels in love and acting like an idiot."

"You promised me you wouldn't laugh."

"And you believed me," Kyungsoo replies smoothly. Baekhyun huffs but doesn't respond. Kyungsoo has a point, he didn't believe a word of it when he'd promised.

"So where are you guys at? Have you fucked him yet," Kyungsoo asks taking a bite of something. Baekhyun listens to Kyungsoo's chewing for a few seconds before replying. He knows he'll get shit from Kyungsoo for forever after he tells him so he's trying to delay it.

"Come on," Kyungsoo's impatience prompts Baek again.

"I haven't actually talked to him yet. For anything but work that is and even then I made a fool of myself," Baekhyun's voice is small. Kyungsoo let's out a full, stomachache-inducing belly laugh at the thought. 

"I haven't had the chance and he gets me so tongue tied."

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo's voice is commanding, it's the one he uses when he wants the attention of an important meeting or when he's dominating in sex and Baekhyun instantly shuts up, "Just treat him like he's any other guy. Do you remember how you first approached me? I'm sure Sehun would fall instantly."

"I can't-"

"I swear to god Baek, if you don't make a move today I will personally make sure the entire HR department knows you've got a tiny dick."

"You wouldn't!"

"I don't make empty threats."

Baekhyun huffs knowing Kyungsoo will follow through with his word and once something gets around the HR department, it's only a matter of time before the entire complex will know, including Sehun. Baekhyun mutters a 'fine' under his breath before slamming his phone done effectively hanging up on Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun makes an excuse to his secretary about needing to see Kyungsoo for something important before fleeing his floor. When he reaches Kyungsoo's floor, Kyungsoo himself is walking back to his office. He smirks at Baek before entering his own and leaving his door open just a crack behind him. Baek inhales deeply trying to calm himself. He already feels his ears and neck flushing red with what he's about to do. He doesn't remember ever blushing before, it makes him even more nervous. He's about to turn on his heel and run for the hills when he sees Kyungsoo through the crack in his door. He's holding his cellphone up about to send a text and from the look on his face it's going to the HR department. 

He sighs in defeat straightens up and uses his best saunter to walk into the center of the floor where all the secretaries are located. Baekhyun blinks and looks around all the desks are empty. That's strange. Not even Sehun is sitting at his. Baekhyun looks around, mouth opening and closing in confusion before scratching his head. He turns about to have a few harsh words with Kyungsoo when Sehun appears. He's exiting a room Baekhyun can see is full of file cabinets. Sehun is flipping through a file leaning on the door frame.

Baekhyun takes the moment to admire the boy, eyes moving up and down Sehun's slender body agonizing over how he can be so thin with an ass like that. His head it just under the top of the door, his hair when pushed up like it is now almost grazes. Baekhyun takes in the smooth forehead, framed by dark hair that pushes up and around the younger's face. Moving then down his nose to rest on his lips.

Baekhyun can't let his eyes linger too long there in fear of what he might do when lost in thought. Instead he sweeps down Sehun's jawline to his Adam's apple. He wants nothing more than to suck on the very prominent bump before moving down ever further. There's an obvious bulge in Sehun's beige dress pants. Seeing it Baekhyun nearly chokes and has to turn away. Trying to look cool, he sticks a hand in his pocket and uses the other to scratch a non-existent itch on the back of his neck.

"Are you done checking me out, Sunbae," Sehun says. He hasn't moved from the doorway; hasn't even looked up. Baekhyun feels the flush creep up further onto his face.

"I-I wasn't-"

Sehun smirks and peers up at Baekhyun without moving his head. Closes the file and heads back into the filing room. Baekhyun suppresses his urge to run. He can't chicken out. His dick is on the line, literally, so he follows Sehun in and closes the door. Sehun is leaning over a cabinet giving Baekhyun a full view of the younger's broad shoulders and plump ass. Baek feels a small amount of jealousy burn in the back of his throat but the burn igniting in his lower abdomen is worse. 

Baekhyun turns and puts his head against the door trying to cool himself down. He can't take this boy. The things Sehun does to Baekhyun's body without even knowing about it is going to be the death of Baekhyun. He can tell. The door vibrates underneath his forehead and Baekhyun lifts his chin and tries to back up but he runs right into Sehun whose hands are trapping him against the door. 

"Sunbae," Sehun's breath ghosts over Baekhyun's ear and it takes all of the older's restraint not to whimper, "I've noticed you. And I'm sure you've noticed me."

Sehun rubs his nose down the side of Baekhyun's neck blowing hot air down the collar. Baekhyun shivers visibly this time and Sehun notices and does it again. Sehun's hands leave the door and take their perch on Baek's hips pushing the older forward until he's pressed between the door and Sehun. 

Baekhyun tries not to grind back on the bulge now pressed against the top of his ass. He doesn't want to come off as needy or not in control so he holds himself against the door. Sehun backs up then and walks back to the cabinet. Baekhyun tries his best not to pout but it's not working.

"Do you want something, Sunbae," The smirk is evident in Sehun's voice and Baekhyun wants to teach the brat a lesson. All his stumbling is put behind him as he walks up behind Sehun. He smirks himself when he reaches out a hand to fully cup and squeeze Sehun's left ass cheek. Sehun yelps and wheels on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun just shrugs and walks away trying to act innocent but he knows he's being a little shit. It's Sehun's fault, he started it. Baekhyun puts his hand on the door knob but Sehun grabs his shoulder, whirls him around and pins him against the door again.

Sehun presses his lips to Baekhyun's. A needy, messy kiss that Baekhyun loves. He presses back just as fiercely and pushes his tongue between the younger's lips. Sehun bites on the tip of Baekhyun's tongue and forces Baekhyun to retreat. Sehun takes the opportunity to shove his own tongue into Baekhyun's mouth and the older obliges.

Sehun runs his hands down Baekhyun's slender shoulders to his waist. He pulls Baek's shirt out of his dress pants and runs his fingers through the happy trail waiting there. Sehun teases Baek by pushing a finger under Baek's boxers and runs his finger back and forth.

Baekhyun's had enough of the teasing though and goes straight for Sehun's belt swiftly unbuckling the younger’s pants. Baekhyun pushes the material down Sehun's thighs revealing the younger's rather large member. Baekhyun feels another pang of jealousy but that's quickly replaced with lust when he realizes that will probably be inside him soon. Baekhyun licks his lips but doesn't get the chance to put them around Sehun's cock. 

Sehun freed Baekhyun's cock as well while Baekhyun was distracted and he's now stroking it, squeezing it a bit too tight and Baekhyun loves it. He releases a throaty moan and Sehun smirks before dropping to his knees. He licks the tip lightly and Baekhyun groans.

"Fuckin' tease."

Sehun smirks and takes as much of Baekhyun in his mouth as he can before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Sehun's eyes never leave Baekhyun's and the older thinks he's going to go crazy from the look in Sehun's eye.

It isn't long before Sehun tires of sucking dick though and he stands back up easily spinning Baekhyun around and pressing him against the door. Sehun sticks three fingers in his mouth to lather them up with spit before quickly inserting one in Baekhyun. Baekhyun gasps.

"You could have warned me you dick," Baek breathes.

"Where's the fun in that," Sehun whispers before sucking on the skin just below Baekhyun's ear and Baekhyun loses all ability to speak. It isn't long before Sehun has Baekhyun expertly stretched and pulls his fingers out. 

Sehun grabs Baekhyun's leg lifting it and putting it on his shoulder to allow easier access and suddenly Baekhyun is more thankful than ever for all those hapkido lessons his father made him take as a child. It's made him more flexible than most. Sehun enters Baekhyun with one strong thrust. 

Baekhyun groans and he can feel Sehun's lips on his neck sucking a hickey there while he adjusts to the feeling of being filled. Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat unable to form words and Sehun doesn't hesitate as he pulls back and thrusts up hard. He immediately sets a quick pace. Every thrust up pushes Baekhyun roughly against the door but he doesn't care or even notice when he starts seeing bright bursts of white flash across his vision. 

He doesn't know how but Sehun almost immediately found his prostate without much searching and Baekhyun is silently cursing just how perfect Oh fucking Sehun is. Sehun's thrusts become more erratic and he grabs onto Baekhyun's cock making a half assed attempt at stroking it before Baekhyun wraps his slender fingers around Sehun's hand and helps him along. 

The air fills with whispers of 'oh god's’ and soon both boys are muttering trying to tell the other their release is close but there's no need. They cum at the same time. Sehun releasing himself inside Baekhyun and Baekhyun dirties the door and their hands. They pant and collapse on the floor. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to snuggle close to Sehun and the younger doesn't say anything. He just wraps his arm around the smaller boy and pulls him even closer. When they finally catch their breath Sehun speaks.

"Hey Sunbae."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe next time you can take me on a date first."


	5. Chapter Four

**Monday, October 8th, 2012**

Jongin arrives at Exo Industries on Monday earlier than normal in hopes that Kyungsoo hasn't gotten there yet. He doesn't know if he can face him just yet, or ever. It's no question to others, or himself, around the office of the big crush he's been harboring on Kyungsoo. The little episode the other day did nothing to help it. He wants to shoot himself for allowing it to go that far, for giving into his feelings but he can't wallow. 

He sighs in relief when he sees only Sehun typing away at his desk. He sets his briefcase down on his own desk before going over to the younger's desk and sitting on the edge.

"Sehun-ah," he says in his best pleading voice, "could you go in Kyungsoo Sunbae's office and get my files for me that he checked over. Please?"

"No. I can't go in there unless he tells me too," he doesn't even look up at Jongin and this angers the older. Sehun doesn't have to be such a brat. He sighs in frustration and begins to whine shaking his shoulders to try and be cute.

"Sehun-ah, please," he drags the word out, "I really need them and can't get work done without them."

"It's your own fault for getting here too early. Just go wait at your desk."

Jongin doesn't move though instead he opts for more whining and pleading. He does that for half an hour while Sehun ignores him and he's about to give up when Sehun snaps.

"God dammit, Kim Jongin, just face your boss and stop being a baby."

Jongin's eyes go wide and Sehun turns back to his computer to continue typing. He can't believe Sehun just said that too him and he narrows his eyes at the younger wondering just how much he knows. Jongin can feel the blood rush to his cheeks as the memory of Wednesday night comes to the front of his mind. 

"What," Sehun snaps when Jongin hasn't moved or said anything.

"Nothing," he smiles. If Kyungsoo hasn't told him he sure as hell wouldn't. He jumps right back into his whining hoping to annoy Sehun enough to get what he wants. Though his luck fails when not even ten minutes later Kyungsoo walks in. Jongin watches the older man take a glance around the room before settling on Sehun skipping over him completely.

"Sehun-shi, any messages for me," he asks taking the mail Sehun is already holding out for him.

"No. But can you do something about this," he points to Jongin, "he's been whining at me for almost an hour now."

Kyungsoo finally allows his gaze to trace over Jongin before going back to flipping through his mail and Jongin wants to set himself on fire. The last five days he'd spent over analyzing what happened and then making up dramatic scenarios of what would happen today and he can't tell if he feels horribly let down by Kyungsoo's lack of emotions or scared.

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes," Kyungsoo says glancing up again.

Jongin scurries off of Sehun's desk almost falling and nods at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything else just turns on his heel and walks to his office with his mail in one hand and briefcase in the other. He pushes the door open with the toe of his shoe and closes it behind him.

Jongin exhales loudly finally feeling like he can breathe again. He glares at Sehun annoyed that he couldn't get what he needed out of him.

"Don't look at me like that," Sehun remarks, "you need to work out whatever issue you have with him anyway."

Jongin knows this but he doesn't feel any better hearing it from brathun. He walks to his desk and tries to sit down and wait out the time but he's all jitters and Sehun snaps at him for making too much noise by bouncing his heels and tapping a pen on the desk. He stands up and walks to Kyungsoo's door to pace there while waiting. It's only been three minutes but it feels like three hours.

He stops just outside it when he can hear a voice inside singing softly. It's Kyungsoo's voice and he knows he shouldn't be listening but it's probably the best thing he's heard aside from Kyungsoo's grunts and moans. The thought makes him blush so he pushes it aside and opts to lean against the door frame and listen because it soothes his nerves somehow.

Jongin closes his eyes and just listens. Kyungsoo runs through two songs and when he starts the third Jongin finally looks at his watch to see it's been 12 minutes. He knocks on the door and enters without waiting for a reply. Kyungsoo stops abruptly and looks at him.

"Sorry. It's been more than ten minutes," Jongin is awkward again and he can't stand it. 

"Most people wait for an answer to enter," Kyungsoo replies, "take a seat."

"You were singing," Jongin doesn't move in hopes of a reply. He's not sure what reply he might get or even what he's hoping for but he hopes anyway.

"Yes. It helps me clear my thoughts," Kyungsoo's eyebrow quirks in irritation and he points to the chair in front of his desk to reiterate his point of Jongin sitting.

Jongin sits slightly disappointed and still unsure as to why. He looks at Kyungsoo expectantly and the older pushes a stack of files towards him.

"I've used blue sticky notes for additional ideas, red ones for things that need to be completely changed and anything without a sticky is fine."

"Okay thank you," Jongin says though his mind is nowhere near work, "So you like to sing?"

He asks the question before his brain can tell him it’s a bad idea, that he's getting far too involved with Kyungsoo. He's heard stories of Kyungsoo's other office 'relationships' if you could call them that. All he wants is a good fuck and Jongin already gave him that. Jongin isn't interested in being anybody's fuck buddy but he can already feel himself falling. 

Falling for that ridiculous smirk, those gorgeous lips, that nice round ass. He can't stop himself. And to add to that the voice he heard this morning. Even if Kyungsoo is a complete ass, his personality might be different outside of the office. He's much too far gone to pull out now and now he's talked himself into jumping in completely because at least if he has his heart broken he can move on and get passed this instead of pine like he will if he does nothing. 

"Yes. Is that all?"

"I like you," he blurts again before his brain can filter it and tell him no.

Kyungsoo blinks several times in confusion before his cold stare settles back on his face. His eyes turn to connect directly with Jongin's, something they haven't done since Kyungsoo entered the building, and a smirk places itself on his perfectly plump lips. Jongin's heart beats a bit faster because fuck that's hot even though his brain is on high alert telling him things aren't okay and to abort mission.

"Is that so? And how did you come about this little revelation," Kyungsoo folds his hands up on his desk giving Jongin that same cold stare. Jongin's palms start to sweat and he can feel himself reaching for an answer he doesn't have. How do you describe feelings? He knows he shouldn't like Kyungsoo; knows Kyungsoo's one of the biggest assholes around. But for some reason he's drawn to him like a moth to a flame and he can't stop himself from staring and getting closer.

"I. I don't know. I just do."

"Are you sure it's not just lust from amazing sex? Because to be honest I'm still thinking about that," Kyungsoo's smirk widens when he sees the blush rise up on Jongin's cheeks, "ah. It seems I've hit the nail on the head. If that's the case. I can arrange more. I had quite the problem this weekend and not even my usual was around since he's gotten a boyfriend."

Jongin is speechless. Kyungsoo just admitted to thinking about having sex with him and to wanting to have sex with him again. He hates Kyungsoo, he decides. Hates that he wants to jump at the offer. Hates that Kyungsoo can do this to him and yet he finds himself nodding. Agreeing to wanting to do more and he knows he'll regret it later but right now all he wants is to know that he's satisfying Kyungsoo.

"Okay," his throat is dry and it comes out mangled and weird, "when?"

"Well, that's a good question Jonginnie," Kyungsoo stands up and Jongin gets a clear view of the tent in Kyungsoo's pants, "what better time than now?"

Jongin gulps mouthing the word now like people could hear normal talking through the door. Kyungsoo chuckles and sits on the edge of his desk in front of Jongin. Jongin can't help but stare at the tent. He knows Kyungsoo is using him but he can't help but want to be used by this beautiful man.

"What? Do you think you can't be quiet when taking it from behind? How about a blow job now and I'll pay you back later? This is awfully painful," he smirks again and rubs himself and Jongin loses it. He wants to taste it. He pushes Kyungsoo's hand away and gropes the erection through the thick fabric of Kyungsoo's dress pants.

Kyungsoo lets out a small grunt barely above a whisper and Jongin looks up scared at being heard. Kyungsoo chuckles again and lays his hand over Jongin's to make it continue moving on his dick. He leans his head back and takes his hand away to support himself on the desk. Jongin continues rubbing until Kyungsoo's hips jerk impatiently against his hand

He makes quick work of the button and zipper on Kyungsoo's pants but doesn't pull them down and instead opts for just grabbing Kyungsoo's cock and pulling it out leaving the rest of Kyungsoo's beautiful body clothed. Jongin strokes it a few times with his hand before leaning down and taking the tip in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head a few times. 

Kyungsoo gets impatient and pushes his fingers into Jongin's dark floppy locks and tightens his hold. Jongin hisses but doesn't complain. If anything the pull on his hair makes him that much hotter. Kyungsoo uses his grip to force Jongin's head down his dick to the point where Jongin is gagging. Jongin relaxes his throat and allows Kyungsoo to do as he pleases. 

Kyungsoo's forcefulness makes Jongin's own erection grow in size and he's painfully aware of it. He rubs himself through his own pants. Kyungsoo suddenly stands up forcing Jongin to sit up on his knees. He grabs Jongin's head and starts fucking his mouth. Jongin has lost all control of himself. He pulls his out dick out of his pants and starts stroking it in time to Kyungsoo thrusting into his mouth. 

He's disgusted with himself. He can't believe how hot this makes him and the thought of doing this all the time doesn't bother him when it first crosses his mind. Kyungsoo spills his seed down Jongin's throat and doesn't pull out right away making Jongin swallow it all. Kyungsoo does eventually pull out and push his dick back into his pants buttoning them up and straightening out his shirt.

Jongin hopes that maybe now Kyungsoo will help him with his problem instead he walks over to the windows behind his desk and to check his hair and then sits down. Jongin doesn't move. He's ashamed. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything. He sits down and begins working like nothing happened. 

Jongin is forced to tuck his own erection back into his pants so it won't be noticeable. He takes the files off of Kyungsoo's desk and leaves the office. He sets them on his own desk before excusing himself to the bathroom to take care of his problem by himself.


	6. Chapter Five

**Monday, October 8th, 2012**

Kim Junmyeon runs the show at Exo Industries but if you ask him he'd tell you he's just a decision maker and the rest of the employees do all the work. That's the thing about Kim Junmyeon. He won't take all the credit. He's all about helping his employees and that's why when Kris, the head of the China branch, asks if he could send the new intern to Junmyeon for training, he jumps right on that. He figures it will do him some good to train someone for a change instead of attending meetings and signing documents all day. 

A knock sounds on Junmyeon's door and he looks up from the document he'd been staring at without reading. He rubs his eyes and feels the need for a break.

"Come in," he yells.

"Sir, Huang Zitao, from the China branch, is here," Chanyeol, Junmyeon's secretary, says just barely poking his head into the room.

"Ah, right. Send him in," Junmyeon replies setting his papers aside, grateful to have a distraction. The boy who comes staggering in is definitely not what he had in mind. Kris had warned him that Zitao's Korean isn’t very good and that he gets confused easily but he wasn't expecting this feline like man to appear tall and handsome. 

Zitao smiles and the difference stops him cold. Suddenly the man with the cat eyes is transformed into a baby faced boy. This kind of man is dangerous, Junmyeon thinks.

"Er, hello," Zitao says though the words come out broken and hard to recognize, "I'm Zitao. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kim."

Junmyeon returns the smile, "Please. Call me Junmyeon."

Zitao nods and stands there unsure of what to do or where to go. Junmyeon can't help but feel sorry for him. He's been plopped into a new country at a new job with new people and it's obvious he feels a bit lost. 

"Have a seat," Junmyeon points to the chair in front of his desk, "would you like some tea, Zitao?"

"You can call me Tao," he replies again. His words are slow and deliberate and Junmyeon appreciates the time Tao has obviously put into learning the language even if he isn't that good yet.

"Okay. Tao it is. Today we'll get you set up with an office and for now you can share Kyungsoo's secretary, Sehun. We'll try to find you you're own soon but Sehun should be able to handle the extra work."

"Thank you. What exactly will I be doing here?"

"For the first couple weeks you'll shadow people. Starting with me, then maybe Kyungsoo. It might be good for you to shadow a secretary for a day as well so you can see just how much work they do. After that we'll find what you're good at."

Tao nods again and Junmyeon makes a note that he's a man of few words or maybe that's just because he doesn't know Korean. Either way, he can see that Tao doesn't talk much.

"Follow me," Junmyeon says and gets up from his seat walking to the door. He puts his hand on the knob before looking back to make sure Tao is behind him and then opens it. He brings him across the main area full of secretaries desks to the door next to Kyungsoo's office. The office is considerably smaller than Kyungsoo's but enough for a new hire. The wall behind the desk is all windows like every office on this floor and there's a small row of file cabinets lining the wall to the right. The desk itself has a new desktop on it, a comfortable chair for the person who sits there, and in front of it two regular arm chairs that are just slightly fancier than something you would find in a doctor's office.

"Well, it's not much but it's definitely yours. We'll get you a nameplate too. Come on, let me introduce you around."

Junmyeon heads for Sehun's desk first and waits patiently for the younger man to finish the sentence he's on and look up to speak.

"Sehun-a, this is Tao. He's from the Chinese branch and is here to learn the ropes. Can you take on his secretarial duties until we get him his own?"

"Sure. Kyungsoo-ssi hasn't given me much work lately," he smiles his eyes forming half crescents, "I hope we can become good friends Tao-shi."

"Me too," Tao returns the smile.

"I believe you two are around the same age," Junmyeon points out, "please help him as best you can Sehun-a."

Sehun nods and Junmyeon and Tao head over to Chanyeol's desk to introduce him. They do this for each of the secretaries on that floor though there is only one more. She's a sweet girl who is secretary for all the interns and lower level positions. 

"Tao-shi, this is Jongin. He was an intern though now newly hired full time. He's also around your age and can help you with things. Jongin, this is Tao from the Chinese branch."

"It's nice to meet. Feel free to ask me anything," Jongin returns though he doesn't look away from his computer screen. Junmyeon decides to scold him for his bad manners later so as not to embarrass him in front of Tao. Instead he comes full circle from where they started at Tao's new office to knock on Kyungsoo's door. Junmyeon waits for the light "come in" before turning the handle and walking in with Tao trailing behind him. Junmyeon does the introduction for Tao again and Tao bows to show respect.

"Let me know if you need help on something big. The secretaries and Jongin can handle most things though so try there first," Kyungsoo replies. Junmyeon makes another note for scolding before ushering Tao out and back to his own office.

"I'll let you get settled in here. Get acquainted with things. I'm sure Baekhyun's already run you through everything with HR right?"

"Yes. He has. Thank you for being so kind," Tao replies in his accented and slow Korean. Junmyeon smiles.

"Good. Well you can leave whenever today. Report the same time tomorrow and I'll have you follow me to all my meetings. It'd be best to bring a laptop to take notes on."

Tao nods again and Junmyeon leaves the office though he doesn't shut the door. He stops by Sehun's desk to tell him to get a nameplate and business cards for Tao before going back to reading over documents for the new line Kyungsoo is proposing.


	7. Chapter Six

**Monday, October 8th, 2012**

Kim Junmyeon runs the show at Exo Industries but if you ask him he'd tell you he's just a decision maker and the rest of the employees do all the work. That's the thing about Kim Junmyeon. He won't take all the credit. He's all about helping his employees and that's why when Kris, the head of the China branch, asks if he could send the new intern to Junmyeon for training, he jumps right on that. He figures it will do him some good to train someone for a change instead of attending meetings and signing documents all day. 

A knock sounds on Junmyeon's door and he looks up from the document he'd been staring at without reading. He rubs his eyes and feels the need for a break.

"Come in," he yells.

"Sir, Huang Zitao, from the China branch, is here," Chanyeol, Junmyeon's secretary, says just barely poking his head into the room.

"Ah, right. Send him in," Junmyeon replies setting his papers aside, grateful to have a distraction. The boy who comes staggering in is definitely not what he had in mind. Kris had warned him that Zitao's Korean isn’t very good and that he gets confused easily but he wasn't expecting this feline like man to appear tall and handsome. 

Zitao smiles and the difference stops him cold. Suddenly the man with the cat eyes is transformed into a baby faced boy. This kind of man is dangerous, Junmyeon thinks.

"Er, hello," Zitao says though the words come out broken and hard to recognize, "I'm Zitao. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kim."

Junmyeon returns the smile, "Please. Call me Junmyeon."

Zitao nods and stands there unsure of what to do or where to go. Junmyeon can't help but feel sorry for him. He's been plopped into a new country at a new job with new people and it's obvious he feels a bit lost. 

"Have a seat," Junmyeon points to the chair in front of his desk, "would you like some tea, Zitao?"

"You can call me Tao," he replies again. His words are slow and deliberate and Junmyeon appreciates the time Tao has obviously put into learning the language even if he isn't that good yet.

"Okay. Tao it is. Today we'll get you set up with an office and for now you can share Kyungsoo's secretary, Sehun. We'll try to find you you're own soon but Sehun should be able to handle the extra work."

"Thank you. What exactly will I be doing here?"

"For the first couple weeks you'll shadow people. Starting with me, then maybe Kyungsoo. It might be good for you to shadow a secretary for a day as well so you can see just how much work they do. After that we'll find what you're good at."

Tao nods again and Junmyeon makes a note that he's a man of few words or maybe that's just because he doesn't know Korean. Either way, he can see that Tao doesn't talk much.

"Follow me," Junmyeon says and gets up from his seat walking to the door. He puts his hand on the knob before looking back to make sure Tao is behind him and then opens it. He brings him across the main area full of secretaries desks to the door next to Kyungsoo's office. The office is considerably smaller than Kyungsoo's but enough for a new hire. The wall behind the desk is all windows like every office on this floor and there's a small row of file cabinets lining the wall to the right. The desk itself has a new desktop on it, a comfortable chair for the person who sits there, and in front of it two regular arm chairs that are just slightly fancier than something you would find in a doctor's office.

"Well, it's not much but it's definitely yours. We'll get you a nameplate too. Come on, let me introduce you around."

Junmyeon heads for Sehun's desk first and waits patiently for the younger man to finish the sentence he's on and look up to speak.

"Sehun-a, this is Tao. He's from the Chinese branch and is here to learn the ropes. Can you take on his secretarial duties until we get him his own?"

"Sure. Kyungsoo-ssi hasn't given me much work lately," he smiles his eyes forming half crescents, "I hope we can become good friends Tao-shi."

"Me too," Tao returns the smile.

"I believe you two are around the same age," Junmyeon points out, "please help him as best you can Sehun-a."

Sehun nods and Junmyeon and Tao head over to Chanyeol's desk to introduce him. They do this for each of the secretaries on that floor though there is only one more. She's a sweet girl who is secretary for all the interns and lower level positions. 

"Tao-shi, this is Jongin. He was an intern though now newly hired full time. He's also around your age and can help you with things. Jongin, this is Tao from the Chinese branch."

"It's nice to meet. Feel free to ask me anything," Jongin returns though he doesn't look away from his computer screen. Junmyeon decides to scold him for his bad manners later so as not to embarrass him in front of Tao. Instead he comes full circle from where they started at Tao's new office to knock on Kyungsoo's door. Junmyeon waits for the light "come in" before turning the handle and walking in with Tao trailing behind him. Junmyeon does the introduction for Tao again and Tao bows to show respect.

"Let me know if you need help on something big. The secretaries and Jongin can handle most things though so try there first," Kyungsoo replies. Junmyeon makes another note for scolding before ushering Tao out and back to his own office.

"I'll let you get settled in here. Get acquainted with things. I'm sure Baekhyun's already run you through everything with HR right?"

"Yes. He has. Thank you for being so kind," Tao replies in his accented and slow Korean. Junmyeon smiles.

"Good. Well you can leave whenever today. Report the same time tomorrow and I'll have you follow me to all my meetings. It'd be best to bring a laptop to take notes on."

Tao nods again and Junmyeon leaves the office though he doesn't shut the door. He stops by Sehun's desk to tell him to get a nameplate and business cards for Tao before going back to reading over documents for the new line Kyungsoo is proposing.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Monday, November 19th, 2012**

Jongin may not be the most observant guy in the world but it doesn't take much to see the sly, shy smiles between Tao and Junmyeon. Tao's only been here a month and a half and he's already managed to find a great lover in Junmyeon. Jongin's stomach turns from the sweet as candy relationship. He knows it's mostly jealousy because Kyungsoo would never be that way with him but he can't help but feel cynical and bitter about it.

The icing on the cake is even the nonchalant Sehun has a good office romance going on. Who could miss the frequent trips Baekhyun is making up from HR and the eyes he and Sehun make at each other? The sexual tension between them can be seen by everyone and appears whenever they're together.

Jongin sighs, puts his feet up on his desk, and swings his chair from side to side. He can't focus on the pile of work in front of him. He still can't believe he confessed to Kyungsoo. It’s been 6 full weeks but of course the older acts like nothing happened. It makes him mad but at the same time he's grateful for it. He doesn't know if he can handle being used like that again. He felt so humiliated.

"Yah," Sehun yells from across the room, "Get your feet off the desk and get to work."

Jongin slides his eyes over to Sehun who is, of course, not looking up from his computer. He drops his feet because he knows Junmyeon will come through soon even if Sehun is being a brat. Jongin picks some paperwork off his desk but he doesn't see the words. His thoughts focus acutely on Kyungsoo and what happened so long ago. It's been a month and a half but it's still fresh in his memory. The words blur together as his eyes lose focus. Something is slammed down on his desk. Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo standing over him. His eyes are cold and expression is blank. He looks from Jongin to the paperwork before walking back to his office.

This is nothing new. Kyungsoo often leaves work on his desk without saying a word but Jongin can't help but over analyze everything. From Kyungsoo's carefully crafted expression to the way he walked back to his office and his ass moved from side to side.

Jongin takes a few deep breaths. He definitely has to focus now. Kyungsoo will expect the work completed and back on his desk by tomorrow. Jongin forcefully pushes his emotions aside and picks up the first folder from the pile.

Two hours later and only halfway through the stack Jongin finds a purple note. This is a new addition to the piles of work he's been given these past weeks. The writing is neat aside from one character leading to another with a slight drag. It looks more deliberate than the other notes Kyungsoo leaves for him. 

Jongin,  
Meet me on the 5th floor during lunch.  
Kyungsoo

The note was short and to the point and so acutely Kyungsoo like that it makes Jongin smile and want to punch something at the same time. Everyone knows the fifth floor is nothing but storage. No one works there and Jongin can already tell Kyungsoo has something up his sleeve. He contemplates not going but instead of following through on that thought he rubs his eyes, throws his jacket on and stands up.

"Sehun, I'm going out for lunch. I'll see you later."

Sehun nods and Jongin goes to the elevator. He waits impatiently for it to come up and Kyungsoo comes to stand beside him though he doesn't say anything. Even when they enter the elevator and Jongin presses the button for the 5th floor and they start their descent nothing is said.

Jongin wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. He doesn't know why he's so nervous but his quick glances at Kyungsoo do nothing to calm him. In fact, it makes things worse and he mentally berates himself for all his stupidity leading to this single moment.

The elevator dings and Jongin jumps startled by the sudden noise. Kyungsoo side eyes him but walks out of the elevator. Jongin steps out as well and watches as Kyungsoo walks up and down the aisles making sure no one is in here. When he's sure he comes back to Jongin.

Jongin's eyes widen as Kyungsoo descends upon him. He's given no warning when the older's lips are pressed against his and his back against the cold metal of the elevator doors. Kyungsoo's fingers make quick work of his pants and they drop from his hips in seconds.

Kyungsoo rubs Jongin's dick through his boxers. Jongin's jaw flexes and he grips the door behind him as much as he can, trying to hold back any sounds that may escape. Jongin chances a look at Kyungsoo's face. He doesn't know if he should be used to it or angry at the smirk and cold eyes that signify Kyungsoo's usual look.

Kyungsoo glances up and Jongin quickly closes his eyes. Kyungsoo chuckles and presses harder on Jongin's dick. Jongin groans and he knows he shouldn't let Kyungsoo do this. He knows that Kyungsoo is using him because he's horny and wants to get off with someone instead of his hand but Jongin also can't say no to him. Instead, he closes his eyes tight and lets the pleasure of the moment take over.

"I've been thinking of bending you over and fucking you all morning," Kyungsoo's husky voice whispers in Jongin's ear. Jongin shivers and Kyungsoo puts his hand in Jongin's boxers stroking his length. Kyungsoo presses his plump lips against Jongin's as his hand works the younger's cock pumping up and down in a slow, teasing manner.

Jongin moans and pushes his hips into Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and pulls his hand out of Jongin's boxers. He pulls them down and spins Jongin in one swift movement and then pulls Jongin's hips making Jongin lean against the wall with his hands. Kyungsoo pulls a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket and covers his fingers in it before pressing one into Jongin. 

Jongin's tense and the finger stings more than he knows it should since it's not his first time. Jongin grunts but Kyungsoo doesn't stop to let Jongin relax instead he wiggles his finger and pushes it in and out. He doesn't take much time before inserting another. He scissors Jongin's ass using his free hand to pull his ass cheek and look at it. Jongin hisses in pain but does nothing else.

Kyungsoo leans over Jongin and traces the edge of Jongin's ear with his tongue breathing into it and sending more tremors down Jongin's spine. The movement makes Jongin push back on Kyungsoo's fingers and Kyungsoo grazes Jongin's prostate. He moans and Kyungsoo presses his fingers into it harshly while inserting a third finger. He works his fingers for a minute but gets impatient and pulls them out.

He pulls just his own dick out of his jeans and lathers it generously in lube. He pushes the tip against Jongin's clenching ass. Kyungsoo smooth’s a hand down Jongin's back and over his ass cheek trying to relax him. It works slightly and Kyungsoo pushes in fully before stilling to let Jongin adjust. 

His impatience gets the better of him again though and starts thrusting before Jongin is ready. Jongin groans and Kyungsoo sets a fast and rough pace. His tight grip is enough to bruise Jongin's small hips but soon Jongin is moaning loudly the pleasure taking over whatever pain there was as Kyungsoo repeatedly hits his prostate.

Jongin moves a hand from the wall to stroke himself. He needs to cum so badly and his cock is aching to be touched. Kyungsoo swats his hand away and slams even harder into him.

"Cum from my cock alone or nothing," Kyungsoo growls. Jongin groans, whether it's from the being denied or the dirty talk he can't tell. Kyungsoo continues his ruthless pace abusing Jongin's prostate. Jongin can feel his orgasm and he's right on the edge. He wants to touch himself so bad but obeys Kyungsoo's orders. He doesn't want to face the consequences. 

"Cum for me Jongin. Cum from me just being in your ass," Kyungsoo growls again and Jongin couldn't stop the orgasm rolling through his body if he wanted too. It hits him like lightning rolling through him and making his eyes see nothing but white as he cums all over the elevator doors and his clothes on the floor. 

"Fuck you’re so tight," Kyungsoo groans and cums inside Jongin. He pushes in and out slowly a few more times to ride out his own orgasm before pulling out completely. He wipes his dick on Jongin's discarded boxers. Jongin sinks to his knees completely worn out while Kyungsoo tucks himself back inside his pants, smooth’s back his hair and adjusts his tie. He presses the up button on the elevator and looks at Jongin.

"You'll be fine cleaning up right," he looks at his reflection in the elevator doors and continues fixing things that don't need to be fixed. Jongin opens his mouth to say no; to say Kyungsoo created this mess he should help clean it up but the doors open and Kyungsoo disappears leaving Jongin alone.

Jongin feels the tears roll down his cheeks before he realizes he's crying. He's been used by Kyungsoo. He let himself be used and all he can do is cry helpless on the floor with cum dripping from his ass. He hates himself more because he knows he'd let Kyungsoo do it again. He lets himself wallow for a few more minutes but not much longer. 

He wipes the tears from his face and sniffles standing up. He looks around praying for a bathroom on the floor and thanks whatever gods may exist that there is. He stands up and walks awkwardly to the bathroom to clean himself and his clothes up. 

Holding his dress shirt under the hot water he's nearly in tears again. The cum stains don't want to come out. He's scrubbed the same spot three times now and he can feel his eyes stinging. He pulls it from the water and rings it out and the lines where his cum is obvious. He curses and runs it through the hand dryer to dry it. It's not coming out and he's given up on it completely. He dresses, washes his face and straightens up trying to make himself look presentable. 

When he gets upstairs Kyungsoo is talking to Sehun holding papers out to him and Sehun is nodding. Jongin looks away and he feels completely drained. Jongin hears Kyungsoo walk back to his office and Jongin follows his back all the way until the door closes him off. Jongin's eyes glance to Sehun and Sehun smirks.

"You look like shit rolled over," he says, "You like him that much, huh?"

"I don't know what you’re talking about," Jongin counters and flips into his chair.

"Yes, and I'm not dating the cutest guy in HR," Sehun mutters sarcastically. Jongin groans. Is everyone having a good relationship but him, he thinks. He wishes he could have the cute relationship of Junmyeon and Tao or the static heat of the relationship between Baekhyun and Sehun. Instead, he thinks, he's stuck being used or ignored and there seems to be no in between.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Monday, November 19th, 2012**

Kyungsoo drops in his chair. He doesn't know why but he can't get the image of Jongin naked on the ground with eyes red from unshed tears out of his head. He rubs his face and leans forward over his desk to pick up papers throwing himself into his work. He doesn't know why Jongin's in his head. He tries to make sense of the numbers on the paper but he can't. Kyungsoo reads the same part over and over for 20 minutes before giving it up. He stands up in frustration and storms out of his office to Sehun.

"Sehun, make a spreadsheet from these totaling everything," Kyungsoo holds the papers out to Sehun right as Jongin appears from hallway leading to the elevator. Kyungsoo makes an effort to continue looking only at Sehun and then straight ahead of himself as Sehun takes the papers and Kyungsoo walks back to his office.

He closes the door with a definite click and it takes everything in him to not listen at the door. He is Do Kyungsoo, the heartless businessman of Exo Industries and he does not listen at doors for boys he uses for a good fuck. Or so he tells himself to force his legs to walk to the chair and sit down.

He passes the rest of the day throwing himself completely into his work to push Jongin from his thoughts. There's no need for it. He's just a means to an end and by the end of the day he has himself completely convinced of it. He leaves feeling better and back to normal not checking to see if anyone remains as he heads for the elevator. 

A few weeks pass though Kyungsoo doesn't use Jongin at all. He barely speaks to him even. He pushes the younger man completely from his mind and ignores his presence as much as he can. The few times they do talk Kyungsoo flashes back to that day and he has to concentrate carefully to keep the emotions from flickering across his face. He hopes, thinks he's successful but sometimes Jongin's wide eyes tell him different. 

It's a particularly uneventful day. Most of the office is out running errands or has the day off and somehow it leaves just Jongin and Kyungsoo on the floor. Kyungsoo throws himself even more forcefully into his work. Trying not to leave his office at all costs, he tells himself it's because his work today is very important and ignores any thoughts that say otherwise. There's a knock on his door and Kyungsoo jumps. He clears his throat.

"Come in," he says though he won't look up from his computer.

"I'm going out for lunch, do you want anything," Jongin asks. He sounds timid and Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow from forcing his eyes to stay on his screen.

"No I'm fine."

Jongin pauses for a few seconds before shutting the door behind him. Kyungsoo sighs and leans back in his chair. He closes his eyes deciding to rest his eyes for a bit while he's the only one in the office. He doesn't expect to jump out of his chair by a knock on his door what seems like several minutes later when it's really been an hour. He rubs his eyes and mutters for the person to enter.

Jongin walks in closing the door behind him and keeps his hands out of view the whole time. When he turns around Kyungsoo's jaw almost drops. Jongin gives a half smile and looks down. He's holding flowers and Kyungsoo has a hard time falling into his old demeanor. The thoughts he’s been keeping at bay try flooding his system. 

"T-these are for you," Jongin mumbles. Kyungsoo stares at him for several minutes his thoughts are at war but he tries to act like his normal self.

"You bought me flowers...?" 

Kyungsoo looks up at him skeptically, his eyes droopy and unphased. It caught him off guard but he won't let it affect him. Jongin wipes his hands on his pants and Kyungsoo almost wants to let his cold exterior fall but no. He won't lose himself because this boy is nervous for him.

"Uh...yeah...I just thought...I don't know. It was dumb. Sorry." 

Jongin runs out of things to say and Kyungsoo doesn't respond. Kyungsoo can't help but notice the startling contrast between the pale pink petals of the flowers and Jongin's red lips.

"Will that be all," Kyungsoo says still refusing to make eye contact with Jongin. Jongin shifts from foot to foot and starts to leave. 

"Yeah. Yes. Okay...um...bye."

Kyungsoo's dark eyes follow his shuffling feet to the door until it closes behind him. He breaks the silence by pressing a button on his office phone and Baekhyun picks up on the other end. 

"Get me a vase," he says bluntly into the receiver. He can't help but want to keep them. He'll allow himself this one thing, he thinks.

He can practically hear Baekhyun recoil at the absurdity of his request, "What?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "A vase."

Baekhyun clicks his tongue against his teeth over the phone. 

"Yah, so I run a flower shop now? Is that my job?"

"Just get me a damn vase," Kyungsoo snaps, hanging up the phone as a chorus of "okay okay okay, geez..." rings through the static.

Baekhyun places a dusty vase on Kyungsoo's desk with a huff and flourish of his fingers, "There's your damn vase. Please don't send a text to HR about my dick."

Kyungsoo smirks at how the older boy is worked up and briefly remembers how it felt to have those fingers around him as they are wrapped around the neck of the vase. But the thought flees as Jongin's pretty red lips around his dick appear when he puts the flowers in the vase. 

"My secretary isn't here today, I wouldn't know where to get a vase. By the way, are you still trying to fuck him? My secretary, I mean," he asks, distractedly looking at his nails.

Baekhyun's face flushes pink, "Maybe I did." 

Kyungsoo's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

"We've...had several dates since that time." 

Kyungsoo chuckles. Of course he knows all about Baekhyun's time with Sehun in the File room though he wish he didn't.

"Classy," he says simply.

"Yeah, I bet this went just as well, huh," Baekhyun shoots back, waving at the flower on Kyungsoo's desk that Kyungsoo is willfully not looking at.

His eyes narrow, "There's no water in here. Go fill it."

Baekhyun laughs as he leaves the room, "Fill it yourself."

Kyungsoo purses his plump lips and blinks in annoyance as he is left alone.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Friday, November 23rd, 2012**

Sehun watches as Baekhyun saunters in front of his desk for what seems like the millionth time that day. He's talking with Junmyeon about Tao. Something about making him a permanent employee but that's not what Sehun is concentrating on. Instead his eyes follow as Baekhyun laughs and lightly slaps Junmyeon's ass. Right. in. front. of. him. 

He huffs. How can Baekhyun laugh so easily about this? Sehun worked hard to make the flighty man of HR notice him but it seems to be all for naught when he goes and does things like this. It’s been quite a while since they first had sex in the file room and they’ve been on a date here or there but not much has happened.

Sehun makes a point to not look at anything but his desk and computer whenever Baekhyun is in the room. He doesn't think anyone notices, since that's how he normally is anyway, but it makes himself feel better to think Baekhyun does. Baekhyun leaves and Sehun feels like he can breathe easier. 

It’s been a long day. Baekhyun has been on his floor all day getting things set up for the man from the Chinese branch and it’s done nothing but torture Sehun all day. So it makes sense that as soon as four o’clock rolled around Sehun was out of his chair, swinging his coat around and on and slinging his messenger bag across his slim body. The bag hasn't even landed on his shoulder and he’s at the elevator, long legs carrying him steadily down the hall. 

Crossing the lobby seems impossible when he gets out of the elevator because there’s Baekhyun again and of course his arm is slung over some random like it’s nothing. Like touching someone all the time is completely natural. Sehun grips the strap of his messenger bag with both hands, forces himself to look straight ahead instead of at Baekhyun and walks making a beeline for the doors to the outside. 

He’s almost there, he thinks. Ten steps away. Nine. Eight. Seven.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun calls, his voice light and teasing.

“Shit,” Sehun exhales the word with sigh. He stops but doesn’t turn around. Baekhyun’s arm snakes around Sehun’s waist though Sehun has no doubt that if Baekhyun was taller his arm would be gripping his shoulders like he’s done to everyone else today. 

“Ah, hello Sunbae. I didn't see you there,” Sehun lies like it’s nothing. He may as well attempt to keep his pride after watching Baekhyun parade around like the office was his personal field of guys for the picking.

Baekhyun puts his chin on Sehun’s shoulder pressing his face against the younger’s neck. Sehun can hear him inhale deeply and smile against the skin there. Sehun stiffens. He wasn't expecting that and he’s not sure he’ll be able to resist whatever was to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth next.

“I've missed you,” Baekhyun’s voice is soft and muffled.

“You hardly know me,” Sehun manages a quick response though he’s not sure how. He can feel Baekhyun’s frown against his skin and he instantly regrets the words. Baekhyun pulls away.

“I know enough.”

Sehun can’t think of anything to say. How could he form proper words with Baekhyun wrapped around him pressing into his skin? Instead he opts for fidgeting slightly. He feels awkward standing practically in the doorway of the building with Baekhyun clinging to him. It doesn't last long. Baekhyun pulls away, grabs Sehun's hand and yanks him out the door. Sehun nearly topples as his waist pulls out in front of him before his legs but he manages to catch himself and continues letting Baekhyun pull him down the sidewalk.

Several minutes later Sehun can finally wrap his mind around holding hands with Baekhyun and is able to form words. He plants his feet in the ground. Baekhyun’s body jerks with the abrupt stop and his shoulder swings out. He turns around pout already in place. Sehun tries his best to stare just passed Baekhyun’s head as he speaks.

“What do you think you’re doing? Where are we going,” Sehun demands. The words sound harsher than he had meant but he can’t help his agitation at the older man. He feels like he’s being played with and he won’t stand for that. It doesn’t matter how adorable Baekhyun’s pouty bottom lip is or the way he whines softly under his breath.

“What do you mean? We’re going on a date. Isn’t it obvious?”

Sehun is absolutely floored. Jaw dropped, eyes wide, floored. He can’t understand how Baekhyun ignoring him and slapping asses in front of him turned into dragging him out on a date. Baekhyun’s empty hand pushes gently on Sehun’s chin. Sehun realizes how he must look and composes himself. He falls back on his blank computer face for work and stares passed Baekhyun again.

“Date? Have you seen yourself recenlt? A date isn’t really what I had in mind for us after watching you hang all over everyone,” Sehun’s voice is shakier than he wanted. He wanted to sound confident and cool. He wanted to be the guy he was when he convinced Baekhyun to have sex with him in the file room but he can’t. Everything became more real after actually having sex with Baekhyun and he doesn’t have the confidence anymore. 

Baekhyun’s face falls, “I wasn’t hanging all over them. They’re my friends. It’s what I do.”

“Then go ahead and do it. But don’t expect me to be here waiting for you afterwards.” 

Sehun tears his hand out of Baekhyun’s, turns around and stomps off in the opposite direction. He can feel himself shaking and it’s not from the cold of a brisk November day and a thin jacket. He’s angry. At himself, at Baekhyun. He can’t believe he thought he might actually have found a date, perhaps, even a boyfriend. He’s mad he got his hopes up. And for Baekhyun to think touching others all the time is okay in front of a guy he supposedly wants to date makes him even angrier. 

He makes it several blocks before he realizes how cold he is and it takes a few more blocks to find a café to get some hot chocolate to warm up with. He doesn’t want to go home so he might as well stop and sit for a while. When he gets his drink he takes a seat at the window and watches the people passing by on the street. It calms him to watch others when they don’t think they’re being watched closely. One man picks his nose in what he thinks is a sneaky way, a woman pulls at her bra through her jacket, a guy stealing glances at a girl he’s walking next to.

It makes Sehun feel lonely and at peace. He thinks he’s just about calmed down and he takes a sip of his hot chocolate savoring it. He looks up again at the window and jumps spilling his hot chocolate on the table. Baekhyun is staring at him through the window heaving deep breaths like he just ran a marathon. His breath fogs up the glance obscuring Sehun’s view. 

Neither moves. Sehun barely breathes as he watches Baekhyun through the glass. Baekhyun catches his breath and the window clears. Sehun can see how Baekhyun is shivering and he instantly feels bad for leaving him out there and making Baekhyun chase after him. He stands up and grabbing what’s left of his hot chocolate and walks outside to stand next to Baekhyun. 

Sehun slowly walks up to Baekhyun holding out the cup. Baekhyun doesn’t turn from the window as he grabs it and sucks down the warm liquid. Baekhyun’s shivering doesn’t stop but the severity of it lessens. Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and starts dragging him down the street. A definite switch from what happened earlier but Sehun isn't really thinking about that. Instead what runs through his mind are the sniffles coming from Baekhyun’s suddenly runny nose and how blue his lips are. 

Sehun doesn’t stop walking until they reach his house, a mere block and a half away from the café. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t stop Sehun either. Instead he does his best to keep pace with Sehun.

Sehun doesn’t let go of Baekhyun’s wrist until they reach his apartment and he’s searching his pockets for his keys. He opens the door and pushes Baekhyun inside forcibly sitting him on the couch in the living room. Sehun leaves him there to go to his room and grab the blankets off his bed and wraps Baekhyun in them building a cocoon around the smaller man. 

“I-I’m fine,” Baekhyun mumbles. It wasn't even that cold outside but Baekhyun’s complexion had paled considerably since they had been at work.

“No, you’re not,” Sehun argues, “now be quiet and let me help you. You’re going to get sick.”

Sehun grabs his electric blanket off the shelf it was sitting on in his hallway closet and wraps that around Baekhyun, too, plugging it in and turning it on. He crosses in front of Baekhyun for the kitchen when a hand reaches out and grabs him.

“Please just sit with me. I’ll be fine soon.”

Sehun looks down at him contemplating what to do. He wants to make Baekhyun drink some water or tea but he can’t think much beyond how cold Baekhyun’s hand is even through the jacket. So he sits down next to Baekhyun pulling his legs onto the couch and wraps his arms around Baekhyun to try and give him more warmth.

Baekhyun closes his eyes happy with how the situation turned out even if it was messy. It doesn’t take long for his breathing to even out as he drifts asleep and somehow Sehun finds himself nodding off too. Even with all the hurt Baekhyun inflicted he can't help but want to stay near him. Fuck it, he thinks before his subconscious takes over completely.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Saturday, November 24th, 2012**

Baekhyun wakes up when the sun hits his face directly through the blinds. It takes him several minutes of blinking confusion before he remembers where he is and who is leaning against him. He smiles softly. He may have gotten sick from yesterday’s events but at least he has Sehun.

As carefully as he can he pulls an arm out from the blankets. He tries hard not to jostle Sehun too much. It takes longer than Baekhyun wanted and way more exertion than should be necessary but his arm was finally free. Turning his head slightly he can just make out Sehun’s cheek bones, nose and fluffy hair. He lets his fingers ghost over Sehun’s face. The younger's face scrunches and he turns his head giving Baekhyun a better view. 

Baekhyun smiles at how incredibly cute Sehun is when he’s sleeping. He runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair. It's soft and Baekhyun loves how it feels running through his fingers. Sehun stirs again and Baekhyun pulls back. He doesn’t want to wake the younger just yet. He wants to enjoy this time while Sehun is completely open to him even if it’s only in his sleep.

Sehun settles and Baekhyun continues touching what he can reach of the younger man. He can't help it. Baekhyun wants to memorize Sehun in every way possible. His thumb runs over Sehun’s bottom lip while his fingers lay gently on the side of Sehun’s face and honestly Baekhyun is surprised he hasn’t woken up yet but maybe he’s a heavy sleeper. He runs his hand back up to play with Sehun’s hair. Sehun sighs happily. 

“I was hoping you’d do that again,” Sehun says his eyes stay closed. His voice startles Baekhyun and he quickly pulls his hands away.

“How long were you awake,” Baekhyun asks quietly. He’s afraid Sehun might find him creepy now. Baekhyun isn’t sure what level their relationship is at and here he was touching his face and hair over and over.

“Since the first time you touched me but it felt nice. Play with my hair some more?”

Sehun turns his head down and rubbing it cutely against the blankets covering Baekhyun. All Baekhyun can see is Sehun’s hair and he isn’t going to miss a chance when Sehun is willing to let Baekhyun do it. He runs his fingers through it and Sehun sighs again so he takes that as a sign to continue. They stay like that for a while. Sehun emits sighs and soft whines when Baekhyun starts and stops and Baekhyun thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world.

A loud gurgle twists its way through his stomach and Baekhyun stops when it rings loudly through the room. Sehun starts laughing. It peels through the room breaking up the soft silence making Baekhyun laugh as well. When they finally gain control of themselves Sehun sits up and looks at Baekhyun.

“Hyung, if you’re hungry you should have just told me? Do you want some eggs or pancakes? I can make breakfast.”

Baekhyun tries not to get hung up on the fact that Sehun is going to cook for him or that he changed sunbae to hyung and instead answers, “Eggs sound great.”

“Good. Give me like 15 minutes,” Sehun smiles his eyes curving with his lips before he disappears around a corner to what Baekhyun can only assume is the kitchen. Baekhyun takes a few minutes to look around Sehun's living room but soon tires of it. He untangles himself from the blankets, grabs one wrapping it around himself and walks around the corner.

Baekhyun can’t help but smile at what he’s greeted with. Sehun is standing at the stove wearing an apron over yesterday’s wrinkled clothes, his hair is pushed up and to the side from sleeping and he’s leaning over the pan with a worried look as the eggs pop and sizzle. He mumbles something that Baekhyun doesn’t quite catch but it seems to be about the eggs.

“You’re not burning them, are you,” Baekhyun teases.

Sehun doesn’t look up from the eggs but shakes his head no and Baekhyun smiles. It’s so typical Sehun. Being so focused on something he won’t look at you. It’s one of the things Baekhyun loves about Sehun, especially when Sehun’s focus is solely on Baekhyun. That’s when he loves it best. 

Baekhyun drops his blanket on the floor where he’s standing and walks to Sehun. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s thin torso nestling his face into the side of the younger's neck. He inhales loving the way Sehun smells and places a soft kiss against the skin there. Sehun giggles and Baekhyun can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips.

“Stop, that tickles,” Sehun says but that just eggs Baekhyun on. He kisses Sehun’s neck again and follows it with a small lick. His tongue just barely flicking in and out of his mouth but he knows Sehun felt it when his entire body stiffens. 

Worrying that he went too far, Baekhyun pulls back from Sehun’s neck to look at his face. He needs to read the taller’s emotions. He’s pleased to find him blushing and averting his eyes and that’s all Baekhyun needs to press his face back against that soft skin and continue assaulting it. 

Sehun lets out a small whimper when Baekhyun nips the skin softly but he doesn’t stop. Baekhyun hears a click and Sehun attempts to clear his throat.

“H-hyung,” Sehun’s voice is raspy and he’s breathing heavier than he should, “the eggs are done.”

"I think I'd rather eat this," Baekhyun's replies and gives Sehun's neck a long lick. Sehun shivers and Baekhyun knows he's going to get what he wants. 

"They're gonna get cold," Sehun tries again.

"They'll still be good."

Sehun turns around in Baekhyun's arms wrapping his own around Baekhyun's smaller body. Baekhyun was surprised to feel Sehun's dick semi hard against this abdomen though he wasn't going to complain. Instead he stored the information for later use. Baekhyun pulls away from Sehun's neck again to catch Sehun's lips with his own. He had to stand on his toes and lean into Sehun for support but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Baekhyun pushes his tongue into Sehun's mouth and Sehun willing obliges letting Baekhyun be dominant. Baekhyun lets his hands wander down Sehun's clothed torso to pull the shirt out and explore the skin with his hands. He loves how lanky Sehun is and he shows it by running his lithe fingers all over it. 

Sehun's hands drop to grip Baekhyun's ass; squeezing it with a cheek filling each hand and drawing wonderful noises from Baekhyun. Baekhyun pulls Sehun's button down and undershirt off in one fluid motion only breaking from the other's lips for a split second. Baekhyun kisses down Sehun's neck to his chest and then swirls his tongue around Sehun's nipple before biting it gently. Baekhyun’s hand comes up to tease the other nippel. His graceful fingers teasing it to a point and rolling it. Sehun growls picking up Baekhyun by his ass and carrying him to the bedroom and throwing him on the bed.

Baekhyun removes his own shirt while Sehun kneels between his legs to deal with his pants and boxers. He pulls them off quickly exposing all of Baekhyun. Sehun kneads Baekhyun's thighs and the older can't help the low moans Sehun causes. 

Sehun grabs both of Baekhyun's legs and pushes them to the older's chest and Baekhyun is definitely thankful for all the flexibility hapkido gave him over the years. Sehun kisses Baekhyun before moving down his chest between his legs. He places light, teasing pecks on Baekhyun's dick while fondling the older's balls. 

"You teasing, little shit," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. Sehun looks up and smirks. Baekhyun could almost be mad if he didn't know that Sehun's confidence is reserved solely for sex. 

Sehun decides to be nicer and gives Baekhyun's shaft one long lick from base to tip before pulling the tip in his mouth and sucking. Baekhyun gasps and digs his nails into his calves leaving angry red marks. Sehun starts to bob his head and Baekhyun moans unabashedly not caring if the neighbors can hear. Sehun pulls off Baekhyun's cock to sit up and grab the lube out of his bedside drawer. Baekhyun shivers with anticipation and feels disappointed when Sehun drops the bottle by his side and starts pumping Baekhyun's dick instead.

Baekhyun pouts slightly and Sehun smirks again before dropping down and engulfing Baekhyun's dick bobbing even faster than before. Baekhyun doesn't register that sound of Sehun popping the bottle open or the bottle grasping for air as Sehun squirts some onto his fingers. He does, however, feel the cold wet digit that starts to circle his hole before pushing it in slightly and pulling away again. 

Baekhyun whines and Sehun pushes his finger all the way making Baekhyun gasp. He pumps his finger in and out of Baekhyun at the same pace of his head bobbing and Baekhyun can't manage to think let alone form coherent words. Sehun pushes a second finger in and Baekhyun's moans get louder. 

He feels his stomach contract and before Baekhyun can say anything he's coming in Sehun's mouth. Sehun swallows it all before sitting up and smiling. He pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun before crawling back up and kissing him.

"You're right. That was a better breakfast," Sehun says between kisses.

"That wasn't fair," Baekhyun replies his voice breathy and rough from moaning. 

"You'll live," Sehun smiles again collapsing on the side of Baekhyun with his arm thrown over him.

Baekhyun smirks to himself and looks over at the younger. He reaches down and cups Sehun's dick through his dress pants. Sehun's breath hitches encouraging Baekhyun to unbotton Sehun's pants and slip his hand inside his boxers. He grabs Sehun's dick flicking his wrist in short jerky movements. It doesn't take long for Sehun it come undone in his pants and Baekhyun can't help but think watching his orgasm helped it along. 

"That was mean," Sehun breathes, "I'll never get cum stains out of these pants."

"You'll live," Baekhyun smiles.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Monday, November 26th, 2012**

Jongin walks by Kyungsoo's open door eyeing the shriveled flower for what seems like the millionth time. Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn't startled by Kyungsoo keeping the flower but he's even more baffled at the fact that it's still there. 

The dead flower is out of place amongst the clean lines and monolithic color scheme of Kyungsoo's office. Jongin finds himself walking past more often when the door is open with an unstoppable and stupid smile gracing his lips. Jongin knows the flower wouldn't be there if Kyungsoo didn't feel at least a little bit of something towards him. It's not what he wants but Jongin will take it. 

"Are you being creepy again," Sehun asks when Jongin walks back into the main room of the floor. 

"What do you mean?"

"You've been walking by his office like that for a week now and I think you should give it a rest," the younger replies.

"Don't you have a report or something to write," Jongin counters. He knows it's lame but he couldn't have this conversation. Not here. Not now. 

Sehun sighs and continues typing, not that he had even stopped, without giving Jongin so much as a withering glance. Jongin sighs heavily and sinks into his chair. Sehun is right. What good is knowing Kyungsoo isn't completely cold if there's nothing to show for it but a dead flower? Jongin closes his eyes and rubs his forehead in an attempt to relax and straighten out his thoughts. 

He hears someone walk up to him and he assumes it's Sehun. He doesn't bother to open his eyes.

"What do you want now, Sehun?"

The person slams something down on his desk and Jongin jumps opening his eyes. He looks up and is met with the cold stare of Kyungsoo. Jongin tries not to cower at the look Kyungsoo is giving him and instead straightens up in his chair.

"Sorry. I thought-"

"I know what you thought. Perhaps you should be a bit more focused and alert while at work," Kyungsoo cuts him off, "these need to be added to the appropriate spreadsheets and filed."

Kyungsoo turns around and goes back to his office shutting his door with a definite click. Immediately, Jongin feels like an idiot. He wants to throw himself at a wall. Instead he loses himself in the menial work Sehun should be doing but has somehow landed on him.

He’s about a third of the way through the pile where he finds a bright yellow sticky note that has nothing to do with the paperwork. Jongin would say he's getting sick of Kyungsoo's round about way of talking to him but that would mean Jongin is sick of Kyungsoo talking to him at all and that definitely won't do. 

The note asks him to go to the 5th floor again during lunch. Jongin shivers. He wants to go if only to talk to Kyungsoo but remembering the humiliation and the look in Kyungsoo's eyes tells him not to. He's torn. Reasoning tells him that the past will repeat itself but his heart says he should go to see if maybe Kyungsoo's changed. 

He drops his head to his desk. All these ups and downs are driving him crazy. He smashes his head against the desk lightly a few times until he hears a small cough. He looks up, seeing a tall man with big ears in front of him. It's Chanyeol, Junmyeon's secretary. Hardly anyone ever sees him because his desk is in a separate room before Junmyeon's office. He comes in before everyone and leaves after everyone. And everyone knows if he's paying you a special visit, it's probably bad because Junmyeon delivers good news himself and can't handle delivering bad news.

"S-Sunbae," Jongin hates that he sounds so childish suddenly, "what can I help you with?"

"I have some things I want to discuss with you. Would you want to come to lunch with me?"

Jongin hesitates. This definitely couldn't be good. Chanyeol must have seen the hesitation because he smiles.

"It's nothing bad. I promise."

Sighing Jongin nods and grabs his jacket. He can't turn down the CEO's secretary. Not when he's still walking a fine line. Chanyeol's grin widens and he starts bouncing on his heels. 

"Great. I'll meet you in the lobby in about five minutes."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Monday, November 26th, 2012**

Kyungsoo's fist tightens around the paper he's holding. He cracked his door about an hour ago to listen for Jongin finding his note but ended up hearing things he didn't want to. Is he hearing this correctly? Jongin, His Jongin, is going to lunch with Chanyeol instead of meeting Kyungsoo like the note said. Kyungsoo knows Jongin found the note. He heard the distinct sounds of Jongin hitting his head on the desk and trying to figure out if he should go or not. Who is Chanyeol to come in and fuck everything up?

Kyungsoo doesn't bother with the fact that he thinks of Jongin as his and instead focuses on Jongin disobeying him. He's never done that before. Sure, he stole the deal a while ago but that wasn't disobeying. Not directly at least.

But now, Jongin is blatantly ignoring him and for what, Chanyeol. The giant elf who handles all of Junmyeon's dirty work. Kyungsoo releases the crumpled paper and forces himself to sit back in his chair attempting to relax. The shadow of Jongin crossing in front of his door to the elevator makes his fists clench around the arms of the chair. 

He forces himself to breathe in and out to the count of five and begins to rationalize with himself. What does it matter if Jongin doesn't want to meet with him? If the younger deliberately slighted him? He's Do Kyungsoo, top businessman and one of Seoul's most eligible bachelors. He doesn't need Jongin. 

Kyungsoo repeats the mantra to himself over and over again but no matter how hard he tries he just can't get himself to believe it. Not this time. He tries to lose himself in work like he's done so many other times but the image of Chanyeol and Jongin together at lunch instead of himself keeps reappearing in his mind. He can't push it out long enough to work. His anger gets the best of him as he slams cabinets closed and almost rips his jacket putting it on. 

"I'm taking a half day," he just barely restrains himself from yelling at Sehun before slamming his door closed and walking out. He heads for the elevator but thinks better of it. It may be a short ride down but the confined space isn't appealing when all he sees is red. 

He runs down the 20 flights of stairs and races through the library breaking into the fresh, brisk air winter brings. He doesn't go home. He doesn't go anywhere really. He walks around in the cold air until it's sapped the heat from his anger and he's forced to take shelter. He walks into a coffee shop, orders a plain Americano and sits down huddling over the cup to warm up. 

When he can finally feel his fingers again and his coffee is gone, he leaves the shop heading for home. His rage is gone replaced by something he can't quite put his finger on. If he had to describe it he'd say it's somewhere between depressed and sad but neither word fits quite right. 

Kyungsoo doesn't bother with a shower or even changing his clothes when he gets home. He just collapses on his bed and falls asleep. He's not even sure of the time.

Kyungsoo wakes up with the harsh white light a cloudy winter sky brings. He's cold and disoriented looking around he realizes he slept without even pulling the covers down and over himself. The clock reads 10 o'clock and it takes him a few seconds of staring at it before he freaks out. 

He's never been late to work without prior notice and he can only hope Sehun has covered for him as he rushes around his luxurious flat in order to get ready. He throws on a fresh suit, grabs an apple to eat on the subway there and runs out the door. 

He walks onto the floor and the office is in disarray. People are everywhere talking to each other or on phones. Kyungsoo has never heard the office be so loud in his entire time working there. Everyone turns to him and all noise stops when they notice he's there.

"What's going on," he demands. Even Suho is there looking frantic.

"Thank god," Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo hadn't even noticed he was there. Baekhyun continues, "Come with me."

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist dragging the younger into his own office and shutting the door behind him.

"Seriously. What's going on," Kyungsoo asks again. Baekhyun glares at him, sighs and opens his mouth to talk.

"You left so suddenly yesterday that Sehun called me thinking something might have been wrong. I am your closest friend somehow," Baekhyun glares again, "I texted you a few times and when you didn't respond I called you but Sehun answered. You left your phone in your office. All very troubling so thanks for that. Where were you anyway?"

"No where. I was just stressed out and wanted to leave. I forgot my phone. Shit happens," Kyungsoo replies. 

"Please, Do Kyungsoo doesn't just forget his phone or leave in the middle of a work day for stress. Stop lying through your teeth."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to retort but nothing comes out he's stumped. He doesn't know exactly why he left, or why he did anything the way he did yesterday. Baekhyun smirks.

"Sehun told me that you stormed out right after Jongin left with Chanyeol. Does that have anything to do with it?"

Kyungsoo's anger flares, "It had nothing to do with that. Why would it?"

"I don't know you tell me. I've heard some rumors but I'm sure they're not completely true."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Please. It's obvious that something has been going on between you and Jongin. What exactly, no one is sure, but if you left after something like that there's definitely a connection."

"There is nothing. I was using him because you started dating Sehun. That's all. Nothing more."

"Fine," Baekhyun's voice is harsh, "talk to me when you want to admit to me and yourself that you have a thing for him that's not just sex. Until then you know where to find me."

Baekhyun storms off leaving a slack jawed Kyungsoo behind to wallow in his thoughts. Kyungsoo collapses in his chair and rubs his forehead. Kyungsoo can't help but think Baekhyun’s gone crazy for the older to think that Kyungsoo might have a thing for Jongin other than lust. Kyungsoo shakes his head. Definitely not.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Monday, November 26th, 2012**

Jongin waits for Chanyeol in the lobby of their office building letting his thoughts ponder on what this could possibly be about. Chanyeol said it's nothing bad but that doesn't mean much to him. It could be good by Chanyeol's standards but definitely not Jongin's standards. The note from Kyungsoo filters across his thoughts and he bounces on his heels. No good could come of blowing the elder off but that's a thought for later.

"Are you ready," Chanyeol asks coming up behind Jongin. Jongin nods and Chanyeol leads the way out of the lobby. He holds the door open for Jongin, a little curious but then maybe Chanyeol is just a good guy.

The whole situation makes Jongin a little curious. He's never heard of Chanyeol taking someone out to deliver news; good or bad. They walk down the street, Jongin following Chanyeol, and Jongin lets his thoughts wander.

Chanyeol stops abruptly and Jongin runs right into his back knocking his head against the base of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol turns around his cheeks tinted light pink. It's almost not noticeable. That's definitely odd, Jongin thinks. 

"We're, uh, here," Chanyeol mutters. He opens the door and points the way for Jongin. Jongin looks up at the sign above the door.The sign reads Yong Su San and Jongin has to keep himself from showing a reaction to the name. This place exudes luxury and he's only heard stories of stories of how expensive it is. Jongin can't help but voice his thoughts.

"Uh, Chanyeol, I can't really afford this place. Isn't this place super expensive? If you haven't noticed I'm just barely out of being an intern," he's rambling and he knows it. But this swanky place makes him nervous.

"Don't worry about it. I'm paying," Chanyeol responds and provides a comforting smile. That doesn't help relax Jongin though, it only makes matters worse. 

"Ah, Mr. Park, so glad to see you again. I trust you had no problem making the reservation," a hostess says to them while grabbing two menus.

"No troubles at all, as usual."

"You come here a lot then," Jongin can't help but ask the first question that crosses his mind.

"Yea, I really enjoy the food and the atmosphere. Admittedly it's a bit out of my price range sometimes but I'm a bit of a foodie."

"Y-you didn't have to bring me here to tell me something," Jongin stutters.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I said sometimes. It just depends on what's going on. Right now I'm loaded," Chanyeol tries to joke. Jongin gives him a half smile. He can't help but feel the awkwardness of the situation. The hostess seats them and places the menus before them. She smiles and walks away. 

Chanyeol doesn't even pick up the menu. Jongin grabs his quickly though more to hide behind than to actually look at. He plans on ordering whatever Chanyeol gets. It doesn't matter that he might not like it. The prices aren't even listed on the menu and he definitely wouldn't be able to make a choice not knowing how much was going to be spent. Better safe than sorry. 

"Have you decided, Jongin?"

Jongin peers over the menu to see Chanyeol sitting relaxed and looking at him with the waiter at his side with a notepad and pen. He's startled with how casual Chanyeol is being. Especially since he so informally called his name like that. He doesn't let himself think about it long though. Instead Jongin nods and sets his menu down.

"There's so many delicious sounding things I can't decide. I'll just get what your having," Jongin replies. He hopes it doesn't sound too obvious. Chanyeol smiles again, the office doesn't call him the happy virus for nothing because Jongin can't help but smile back.

"We'll take 2 of the chef's choice today," Chanyeol orders, "Oh and can you bring the recommended wine for whatever he decides. I'll buy a bottle of it."

"Of course, sir, will that be all?"

"For now, thanks."

"Wine? We have to go back to work though. Isn't this work related?"

"Just one glass. Promise."

"You still didn't answer my other question."

"Ah, you caught me," Chanyeol replies, "I was hoping to put this off for at least a little while longer. I've kind of lost my nerve."

"Nerve for what," Jongin questions, anxiousness growing in his stomach. Chanyeol sits up and leans over the table wringing his hands in front of Jongin. This definitely can't be good news.

"If I'm being fired can you please just tell me and get it over with?"

Chanyeol laughs bitterly and shakes his head, "You're not being fired. Have some patience."

Neither says anything and the silence is interrupted by the waiter bringing the bottle of wine to the table. 

"Sir, the chef suggests this wine for the food he's preparing for you," the waiter says and holds the bottle up for Chanyeol to see.

"That's fine, please pour us both a glass."

The waiter does what he's been asked and sets the bottle on the side for him to easily refill the glasses later. Chanyeol wastes no time in grabbing the glass and gulping more than half of it down.

"Nothing better than a little liquid courage," Chanyeol mumbles to himself. He looks up at Jongin and inhales deeply.

"Huh?"

"Jongin," Chanyeol's voice is deeper and more forceful, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I think you're really cute and your personality, from what I've seen, is fun. I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?"

Chanyeol's words are clear and precise but it still takes several moments for Jongin to realize what's happening and register the meaning in the words. Chanyeol likes him. If this isn't the weirdest turn of events he doesn't know what else could be considered weird. Jongin opens his mouth to say something but finds himself at a complete loss and closes it again.

He can feel Chanyeol's eyes on him. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Chanyeol is anxiously biting his lip needing a response of some kind but Jongin can't force the words out. He doesn't know what to say. 'Sorry I'm in love with an narcissistic asshole who only wants to use me for sex,' comes to his mind but he quickly stifles it.

"I-I'm sorry, but-"

"You love someone else," Chanyeol sighs fingers dancing around the rim of his now empty wine glass, "I am aware. I was hoping that maybe the rumors weren't true."

"I wish I didn't," Jongin mumbles but Chanyeol doesn't seem to hear it.

"Oh well," the older smiles and tries to be cheerful, "let's enjoy our fancy meal and get back to work then. I feel better just having that off my chest."

The rest of the lunch goes by awkwardly with bouts of polite small talk and silence. When the dishes are cleared away and the waiter has taken the check and Chanyeol's credit card, Chanyeol finally breaks the conversation with something substantial.

"Jongin, although I know how you feel. Don't think that I'm going to give in so easily," Chanyeol smiles making his words even more haunting, "I don't think Kyungsoo is a good fit for you or anybody really. Not that he's a bad person but he doesn't know how to handle relationships."

Jongin doesn't know how to respond and thankfully the waiter saves him by bring the credit card back and wishing them a good afternoon. Chanyeol leads Jongin back out to the street before stopping and turning around.

"I have to run some errands for Junmyeon-ssi so you go on ahead."

"Thanks for lunch," Jongin tries to smile but it doesn't work. He feels bad for turning him down. Chanyeol just shakes his head and turns around to walk in the opposite direction. Jongin sighs and heads back to work. 

Jongin steps off the elevator and notices the atmosphere in the office is dramatically different from when he left. Kyungsoo's door is fully closed, something Jongin would notice whether he wanted to or not, but even the keystrokes sound sharper and less friendly than before. 

"Sehun, what's going on?"

Sehun actually looks up from his monitor to glare at Jongin before returning to it and answering Jongin's question.

"Kyungsoo stormed out of here. Leaving me and everyone else with a pile of work that he didn't finish. I'm pretty sure it's your fault. No one can reach him and even Baekhyun is worried."

"Wait, he stormed out of here?"

Sehun sighs, "Yea. Right after you left with Chanyeol-ssi. You need to get your shit sorted out."

Sehun purses his lips into an almost frown, a sure sign that the conversation is over, so Jongin heads to his desk to start on the fresh pile added to the top of his already existing one. The afternoon goes by slowly with none of the occasional banter or upset.

Jongin arrives at work the next day at 8 A.M. on the dot. Normally he doesn't come in until 9 but he wanted to see Kyungsoo before everyone got there. Needless to say, he was disappointed when Kyungsoo's door was still closed and Sehun was sleeping at his desk.

Making as little noise as possible, Jongin takes off his jacket and set down his briefcase before heading back to the elevator to grab some coffee and wait for Kyungsoo in the lobby. Baekhyun is sitting at one of the cafe tables in the lobby and Jongin decides to join him.

"Hello, Sunbae, do you know why Sehun is sleeping at his desk?"

Baekhyun looks up from the newspaper he's reading to see who it is before folding it and setting it on the table. He takes a quick sip of his coffee.

"He was here late and figured he'd be able to get more sleep by just spending the night. I brought him a change of clothes for when he wakes up. More importantly, what happened yesterday that made Kyungsoo storm out, do you know? I tried calling him but he even left his phone in his office."

Jongin should have seen this coming but he wasn't any less prepared for it. He's never seen or even heard of Kyungsoo acting so carelessly. It's one thing to leave in the middle of the workday, it's another thing to leave everything behind including his phone which holds most of Kyungsoo's life.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there when it happened."

"Jongin, don't play dumb with me. I'm the closest thing that asshole has to a best friend and I know things have been going on between you two."

Jongin gives an incredulous snort, "Yea. I confessed and he used me."

"Kyungsoo is many things, but he'd never keep a flower in a vase in his office for weeks on end from somebody he just wanted to use."

Jongin looks up from where he had been staring at his hands in his lap. 

"How did you know about that?"

"I was the one who brought him the vase and made him finally throw the dead thing out," Baekhyun replies and looks towards the doors. He takes another quick sip of his coffee before looking at Jongin again, "I'm sure Kyungsoo will be here soon. Let's go back upstairs. He'd get mad if he knew we were slacking off because of him."

Jongin nods and follows Baekhyun to the elevator. So many thoughts cross his mind. He knew Kyungsoo had kept the flower until it was black and petal-less but he thought Kyungsoo had just forgotten about it. It wasn't sitting blatantly on his desk, it was tucked away in a corner that was hard to see. 

"By the way, if anything did happen to Kyungsoo. I'm holding you responsible. Kyungsoo isn't able to handle his feelings well and you would be the only reason Kyungsoo would have to storm off," Baekhyun's voice is low and threatening and the look on his face reflects it. 

The doors open and the look vanishes as quickly as it appears as he walks out of the elevator calling Sehun's name. Jongin slowly follows behind. So much has happened in only two days.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Tuesday, November 27th, 2012**

It's been a little over two weeks since Tao spent with Junmyeon and Tao couldn't be happier. Or at least that's what he tries to tell himself. He is happy when he's spending time with Junmyeon and they were practically inseparable the first week or so. But recently, Junmyeon has been spending more and more time at the office.

"Yah, newbie," Jongin walks into Tao's office and throws a small wadded up piece of paper at him, "what's got you thinking so seriously?"

"It's nothing," Tao murmurs, "what do you need?"

Jongin gives a half smile before walking over to Tao's spare chairs and sitting down.

"I didn't want to hear Kyungsoo and Baekhyun fighting to be honest," Jongin doesn't look at Tao but Tao can clearly see the expressions flickering across the younger's face.

"And here I thought you just wanted to see me," Tao smiles cutely. Something he's used to doing in front of Jongin to try and cheer him up. Jongin gives a short snort before shaking his head. 

"Anyway," Tao continues, "what does them fighting have to do with anything?"

"You seem down. What's wrong," Jongin quickly changes the topic. Tao sees that it's useless and goes back to his work letting Jongin sit there. He's not about to talk about his problems with Jongin. He doesn't want word of his insecurities to get to Junmyeon. Not that Jongin would intentionally tell him but word travels fast in a small department.

"Tao, can I-Oh Jongin, hello. I didn't see you there," Junmyeon says walking into the office.

"Ah, that's my cue to go. I'll see you later Zitao-shi," Jongin makes a beeline for the door leaving Tao alone with the object capturing his thoughts.

"What's up," Tao's voice is quiet and he's looking anywhere but at Junmyeon.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight. I'll meet you in the lobby at 5?"

"Sure," Tao smiles in the general direction of Junmyeon, "see you then."

"Hey are you alright," Junmyeon asks, "You seem a bit off."

"Just feeling stressed from some deadlines. Don't worry about it."

Junmyeon nods and leaves the office. Tao lets out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd be holding. He doesn't know what to do. Junmyeon hasn't done anything wrong so why is he feeling so insecure? Sighing, he tries to push himself into his work but his thoughts won't stray from Junmyeon. 

Four thirty seems to come all too quickly for Tao. He packs up his stuff slowly. He puts each item into his briefcase separately, deliberately puts one arm into each arm of his jacket instead of swinging it over his shoulder, carefully fastens each one of the buttons and straightens everything on his desk several times before grabbing his briefcase and leaving the office. 

He looks towards Junmyeon's office. The light is still on within both Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's offices. Tao shakes his head, it's just as he figured it would be. He heads to the elevator to wait for Junmyeon anyway. 

He checks his watch, it reads 4:48. He didn't waste as much time leaving as he had wanted to. He bites his bottom lip and chews on it lightly. He releases it with the ding of the elevator and steps out while the doors are still opening. He takes a seat near the small coffee shop located there to wait for Junmyeon. 

Tao pulls out his phone and fiddles with it to try and pass the time. Eventually he does find himself invested in a game and it isn't until he loses a life quite a while later that he checks the time again. His watch reads 6:54 in bright red numbers. He should have known better. 

Pocketing his phone, Tao stands up and leaves the lobby. Waiting two hours is long enough and honestly he can't stay here much longer. He can feel his eyes burning and turning red. He walks out of the building as calmly as he can. He's more thankful than ever that his house isn't too far from work as he rides the elevator up to his own flat. The tears have started leaking from his eyes by the time he reaches his door. 

Tao opens the door letting it slam closed behind him as he throws himself on his couch. Rough sobs wrack through his body now that he lets himself cry fully. He must not mean that much to Junmyeon, this is the 3rd time this has happened this week. Junmyeon apologized and Tao told him it's fine and not to worry but he really can't take this anymore. Tao thinks this might be the end for them and they barely even started.

The thought of it makes him sob more. Just the thought of letting Junmyeon go makes Tao's chest hurt. But what else should Tao be thinking when Junmyeon constantly forgets their dates and ends up at the office alone with Chanyeol. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He ignores it. It's probably just Junmyeon messaging him about how sorry he is anyway. Tao cries himself to sleep, letting his burning eyes close fully and the drowsiness in his head over take him.

Tao wakes up some time later with his eyes crusted together and his head throbbing in pain. He doesn't know what woke him up only that it spooked him. He rubs his eyes and peels them open. There's a loud pounding on the door. That must have been what woke him up to begin with. 

He pushes himself up and groggily walks to the door. He opens it without checking to see who it is first. He looks down to see Junmyeon and Tao immediately wishes he had checked the peephole.

"Tao, thank god," Junmyeon pulls Tao into a tight hug, "I thought something happened. You weren't responding to my texts or answering when I called. Are you okay?

Junmyeon finally pulls away to look at Tao's face. Tao won't look at him. Instead his eyes are downcast to the left. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He can't deal with this at all if he’s honest. He can feel Junmyeon taking in his puffy, red eyes, his swollen face, and overall appearance. He's still in his coat and shoes. Tao's not ready for the questions that are sure to come, he's not ready for the answers he has to give.

"Can we talk some other time," Tao's voice comes out tired and hoarse from the sobbing. Junmyeon doesn't answer. Instead he pushes passed Tao into the apartment, takes off his shoes and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. Junmyeon heads to the kitchen to do whatever.

"I guess that's a no," Tao rubs his face and closes the door. He takes off his own shoes and jacket before heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on his sore eyes. Tao walks to the kitchen and takes a seat at his table. Junmyeon is bustling around. 

"I'm making tea and heating up some food. I'm almost done."

The microwave dings and Junmyeon sets a steaming plate of rice, kimchi and tofu in front of Tao along with two cups of tea before taking a seat across from him.

"I'm not hungry," Tao says stubbornness evident in his voice though he gratefully sips the tea. 

"Eat anyway," the force in Junmyeon's voice almost scares Tao. He's never heard it before. Tao picks up his chopsticks and begins to eat. The air around them feels heavy with unsaid words. Tao's almost finished his food when Junmyeon finally speaks again.

"Why is your face swollen like that?"

Tao doesn't look up from his food. He doesn't want to face this. Not here, not now, not ever. He chews slowly hiding behind the fact that his mouth is full. He stuffs more food in as he swallows. Junmyeon slides the plate away when notices what Tao's doing. Tao swallows glancing up at Junmyeon quickly before down at the table. 

"I was sleeping when you came in."

"Tao, stop avoiding everything and just tell me what's wrong," Junmyeon yells seeing Tao jump Junmyeon takes a deep breath,"sorry I'm just frustrated. You've been acting weird and won't talk to me at all."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well I am, so talk to me," Junmyeon replies. His voice is tight with frustration.

"Are you dating Chanyeol," Tao murmurs. He continues talking before Junmyeon has a chance to respond, "It's just that you're always forgetting our dates and when you do you're in your office with him. And it's been happening all week. It's fine if you are but please just tell me know so I can stop my feelings for you."

When Tao finally stops rambling, he slumps over in his chair laying his head on the table. He feels better after having said what's been on his mind but now he has to hear the answer. Junmyeon isn't saying anything though. Unable to stand it any longer he finally looks straight at Junmyeon. The older is smiling softly and Tao is more confused than ever.

"You're kind of oblivious sometimes you know that? I mean, I knew I was but you definitely out do even me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I thought it was obvious that Chanyeol likes Jongin. I've been spending late nights at the office with him because we've been swamped with work lately and he's my secretary," Junmyeon's soft voice soothes Tao, all hints of the frustration seen earlier completely gone.

"That would explain why Jongin was in my office and what Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were fighting about," Tao whispers more to himself than Junmyeon.

"You should have told me that you were bothered by me skipping our dates. I thought you knew it was because of work."

"I'm sorry," Tao replies.

"Me too," Junmyeon says and smiles at Tao.

Standing up, Junmyeon grabs Tao's hand as he walks by pulling the younger out of the chair and towards the living room.

"What?"

"We're going to cuddle, watch TV and forget this day ever happened," Junmyeon concludes. Tao smiles happily and lets Junmyeon pull him along.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Tuesday, November 27th, 2012**

Kyungsoo leans back in his chair. He's never fought with Baekhyun before not even when Kyungsoo ignored him for a few weeks after Baekhyun accidentally bit his dick. They just didn't talk until things had blown over but this time Baekhyun had actually yelled at him. What was so different now?

Rubbing his forehead, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and spins away from the open door as footsteps approach it. There's a knock but Kyungsoo ignores it hoping the person will just go away. A few moments later there's a slight cough and the door shuts. That gets his attention. He turns around and definitely doesn't expect Chanyeol to be the one in his office.

"Oh, what can I do for you," Kyungsoo asks politely though he's seething underneath. He's not sure why he's so angry with the taller man but for some reason just looking at him turns the younger's vision red. Chanyeol smiles and takes a seat in front of Kyungsoo's desk.

"I'm going to set some things straight," Chanyeol's face changes instantly, a dark look replacing the goofy grin from before, "One: Jongin may be infatuated with you now but don't think it will last and two: don't for one second think that I'd give him up to someone as cruel and heartless as you."

Kyungsoo blinks several times trying to understand this sudden change. His anger flares at registering the words. Kyungsoo returns Chanyeol's cold glare with more fierceness than Chanyeol was expecting causing the older to flinch. He didn't think Kyungsoo would fight him on this.

"Let me set something straight with you, too," Kyungsoo voice's is lower, almost a whisper, and more intimidating than anything Chanyeol has heard before, "Jongin is not yours so don’t mistake yourself. Now if you would kindly get out of my office, I have work to do.”

Chanyeol gets up and leaves without a word closing the door behind him and Kyungsoo exhales slowly trying to release the stress from the last few days with it. Kyungsoo closes his eyes again rubbing them in slow circles. He’s never been this confused about his feelings before and to say he doesn’t like it would be an understatement. There’s another knock at his door, softer and less obtrusive than the previous one. Kyungsoo sighs, he may as well get whatever this is about over with, too.

“Come in,” he says. His voice sounds more exhausted than he intended but he guesses he can’t hide everything. He doesn’t open his eyes when the door opens.

“Um,” Jongin says peeking his head in and Kyungsoo doesn’t dare open his eyes afraid of what might happen, “Are you okay? You sound-“

“I’m fine. If you have something you want to say come in and have a seat instead of lingering there,” his words are slow and soft, so unlike his usual demeanor that Jongin can’t seem to help himself. He walks over to Kyungsoo and places a hand lightly on his forehead checking for a fever. Kyungsoo jumps and finally opens his eyes. 

He inhales deeply, holding his breath, when he sees just how close Jongin’s face is to his. He finally admits it to himself. There’s no hiding it anymore. He likes Jongin. Just his touch on his forehead and their proximity has sped up his heartbeat and it’s not just lust. He hates that he lost to his heart. He’s never lost a battle to it before. But somehow, Jongin’s wiggled his way in and stubbornly refuses to leave just like he refuses to back away from Kyungsoo now. 

Kyungsoo tries to push him away but Jongin isn’t having it. He stands his ground and makes Kyungsoo look at him. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin murmurs, “am I really that bad to be around?”

Kyungsoo can’t control himself. He grabs Jongin’s wrists, stands up and pins the younger to the glass windows behind him.

“Yes! When I’m with you my thoughts get confused, I can’t tell what’s up or down anymore and I’m not myself. I hate what you do to me. I hate the power you hold over me. I hate how exhausted just thinking about the current situation makes me,” Kyungsoo explodes releasing all the tension and feelings that have been building up since before Kyungsoo can even remember. He’s panting and sweating but feels more relieved than he’s been in a long time. He leans his head against Jongin’s chest and lets his arms fall still holding Jongin’s wrists lightly. 

Neither makes an attempt to move. Both are stunned by Kyungsoo’s sudden outburst. The silence feels like an eternity to Kyungsoo. Several more moments pass and Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore.

“Say something.”

Jongin is overwhelmed to say the least. He never thought he’d get a confession from Kyungsoo let alone one like that. It scares him to see Kyungsoo so broken, so unlike the strong, cold man he fell in love with. Words fail him so instead he shakes Kyungsoo’s hands off his wrists and wraps his arms around the older’s small frame. 

Kyungsoo buries his face in Jongin’s chest breathing in his scent with every breath. He feels amazing now that the turmoil is over. He could stay like this forever and never be bothered he thinks. Jongin places his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I’m so happy right now I can’t think,” Jongin mumbles against Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. Realizing how vulnerable he is, he pulls away and shakes away the emotions. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin asks, worry evident in his voice.

“We’re at work. We can talk about this more later. We can go get dinner at five.”

Jongin smiles. Kyungsoo is definitely back to normal and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jongin steps away from the wall but Kyungsoo grabs his wrist. He places a small but passionate kiss on Jongin’s lips assuring him that yes it really happened.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He hates showing his vulnerability again but he feels he has to let Jongin know.

“It’s okay,” Jongin places another small kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, “it was worth the wait.”

Jongin smiles and leaves Kyungsoo’s office. Kyungsoo sits down and replays the last 10 minutes in his head. He never thought he’d confess to someone in such a blast of emotion but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 16

**Tuesday, November 27th, 2012**

Jongin waits impatiently in the lobby for Kyungsoo to come down. He didn't want to wait with all those knowing eyes on him. Everyone in the office heard Kyungsoo's screaming confession. They clapped when Jongin entered the main room. He had to deal with their stares all day and he didn't want to deal with them while waiting around for Kyungsoo.

"You ready," Kyungsoo asks walking up to the table Jongin is occupying, "And wipe that cheesy grin off your face."

Jongin looks up, his face falling slightly. Kyungsoo is looking down at his cuff link 'fixing it' and sporting a very small smile. Jongin returns his own smile and nods. 

"Where are we going to eat," Jongin questions.

"My house. You're going to be the very first person to have my special kimchi spaghetti aside from me, of course."

"Your house isn't that a little-Wait, what's kimchi spaghetti?"

"I can't really explain it but you'll see."

"This isn't exactly the romantic dinner I had been expecting," Jongin mumbles to himself but he tries not to be too down. He gets to be around Kyungsoo and he's going to see the elder's house. He follows Kyungsoo neither saying a word. Jongin doesn't know what to say and Kyungsoo isn't making it easy. He's still having a hard time reading the older man and Jongin doesn't want to do anything to upset him. 

They stop at a tall building that looks similar to their office. Jongin compares it with his shitty run down apartment that's 20 minutes from work by train and cringes. He only hopes Kyungsoo never asks to see it. 

They get up to Kyungsoo's apartment and it's surprisingly void of anything. It's not vacant. It has the usual furniture. TV, couch, table, and chairs at least from what he can see of the living room and kitchen but there's nothing on the walls. He almost misses it but there sitting in the same in Kyungsoo's windowsill is the completely dead and petal flower stem. 

Jongin loses it. He grabs Kyungsoo by the waist from behind and buries his head in Kyungsoo's neck. He nuzzles his nose against the elder's skin breathing in his scent.

"You still have that stupid fucking flower," Jongin mumbles, "I don't care what anyone says, you're anything but cold."

Kyungsoo tries to shake Jongin off but Jongin squeezes his arms tighter around Kyungsoo's small frame. 

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Jongin continues.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo starts and a chill runs down Jongin's spine, "let me go make dinner. Then we can talk and stuff."

"Dinner can wait," Jongin spins Kyungsoo around and plants his lips firmly on Kyungsoo's, "Admittedly, after you my hand is never going to work."

Kyungsoo smirks and kisses Jongin again. He lets Jongin push him against the wall and continue kissing him. Jongin may have Kyungsoo against the wall but it's obvious Kyungsoo is winning the battle of their tongues. 

He forces his way into the younger's mouth. Teasing and exploring it while keeping Jongin from doing the same to himself. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's neck, his fingers entangling themselves in Jongin's hair. 

Kyungsoo flips them around so Jongin's against the wall. Using one hand, Kyungsoo pins both of of Jongin's arms above the younger's head and explores under his shirt with his free hand still kissing Jongin. 

Jongin moans lightly when Kyungsoo's fingers ghost over one of his nipples. Kyungsoo gently rolls it between his fingers and pinches it. Kyungsoo's hand continues roaming Jongin's torso while his mouth edges it's way down Jongin's jaw and neck. Kyungsoo sucks roughly right about Jongin's collar. 

Releasing his hands, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin away from the wall and starts walking him through the living room to his bedroom while unbuttoning Jongin's shirt. Jongin sucks on a spot right below Kyungsoo's ear. Kyungsoo pushes the shirt off of Jongin's broad shoulders and tosses it into the living room before opening his door and pushing Jongin onto the bed. 

Not bothering with buttons, Jongin lifts Kyungsoo's button down up and over his head. Kyungsoo smashes his lips back against Jongin's, pressing the younger man into the bed. Jongin's hands roam over Kyungsoo's torso, flicking at his nipples every so often. Jongin's hand move further south, cupping the bulge in Kyungsoo's pants. 

Kyungsoo gasps into Jongin's mouth and Jongin smirks before undoing Kyungsoo's belt. Jongin pushes Kyungsoo's boxers and pants off in one swoop leaving the elder exposed. Kyungsoo kisses down Jongin's neck to his chest. He pauses to take Jongin's nipple between his teeth biting it gently and then licking it before continuing his way down Jongin's torso. 

Kyungsoo's hands unbutton Jongin's pants and he pulls them down and throws them to the side leaving Jongin's boxers. Kyungsoo kisses and licks right above the hem of Jongin's boxers. A shudder runs down Jongin's body.

"Stop being such a tease you dick," Jongin mumbles. He feels Kyungsoo smile against his skin before nipping at it. Jongin growls and Kyungsoo places his bruised lips on Jongin's covered cock. He breathes heat up and down it until Jongin is a writhing mess.

"Just take the damn things off, please Hyung," Kyungsoo smiles again and pulls Jongin's boxer's off to the younger's relief.

Kyungsoo pulls the head of Jongin's dick in his mouth. Jongin gasps and looks at Kyungsoo. Bad idea. Kyungsoo is staring him down, lust and love swirling in his eyes and it makes Jongin that much harder. 

"Lube," Jongin breathes the question out like he can't quite get a hold of the oxygen in the air. Kyungsoo shakes his head. He let's go of Jongin's dick with a soft pop.

"Not tonight. I want to ravish you," Kyungsoo says coming back up Jongin's body to place a soft kiss on the younger's lips, "I treated you so badly. I'm sorry and I want to show you that it won't be like that."

Kyungsoo's voice is rough and the thought of Kyungsoo showing this weakness only to him makes his insides swirl. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and kisses him again but doesn't say anything. Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to keep going. He moves down Jongin's body again grabbing the younger's leg and placing soft kisses to the inside of his thigh. He switches and kisses down the other when he reaches Jongin's crotch. Jongin whines and when Kyungsoo reaches Jongin's knee he goes back up and takes Jongin's dick in his mouth again.

Opening his throat, he bobs his head on Jongin's dick loving the weight of it in his mouth. A thought he never imagined to even be possible but he doesn't care. He uses a finger to rub against Jongin's ass but doesn't push in. 

"I-I'm," Jongin manages before his body tenses and he releases down the back of Kyungsoo's throat. Kyungsoo swallows it all before crawling back up Jongin's body and kissing him. He pulls back and looks down at Jongin. The younger is flushed and panting and Kyungsoo loves it. He lays down next to Jongin and Kyungsoo wraps his arms around the younger. 

"What about you," Jongin whispers.

"Later."

Kyungsoo pulls the covers over them, nuzzles his face into Jongin's neck and falls asleep. Jongin falls asleep to Kyungsoo's even breaths.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Tuesday, December 25th, 2012**

Jongin rolls over in bed to face a still sleeping Kyungsoo. He gently brushes the older’s hair off his face loving the soft feel of it. It’s been about a month since they got together and their relationship has been as up and down as ever. Lots of fights. Kyungsoo is jealous and prickly and hard to put up with but the longer they’re together the more Kyungsoo’s frozen heart seems to be thawing.

Kyungsoo stirs, rolling from his back to his side to face Jongin. He groans and reaches out to pull Jongin closer. This Jongin loves. When they’re alone and Kyungsoo is so affectionate he can hardly stand it. He can feel Kyungsoo smile against his neck.

“Merry Christmas,” Kyungsoo says voice rough from sleep. Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s neck and then nuzzles it before going still.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, babe,” Jongin replies and then tries to get up. Kyungsoo wraps his arms tighter around Jongin not allowing the younger to get out of bed.

“Just stay and cuddle with me for a while.”

“I want to get your present,” Jongin replies. Kyungsoo shakes his head. Jongin sighs but doesn’t say anything else. They continue to cuddle until Jongin’s stomach growls so loud that Kyungsoo can’t ignore it.

He sits up in bed and leans over to plant a soft kiss on Jongin’s kiss before standing up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jongin smiles as he watches Kyungsoo’s cute butt walk out of the room in only his black boxer briefs. They eat breakfast in quiet just enjoying being around each other. 

“Come on, I want you to open your present,” Jongin says excitedly while pulling Kyungsoo up from his kitchen table. Kyungsoo laughs and allows Jongin to pull him into his living room. Jongin came over on the first of December and decorated Kyungsoo’s living room to the nines for Christmas. Jongin had burst through Kyungsoo’s door going on and on about needing to add cheer to Kyungsoo’s desolate apartment and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop him.

Jongin drags Kyungsoo to his couch and forcibly sits him down before grabbing the few presents under the tree and taking a seat beside Kyungsoo. He hands his gift to Kyungsoo first and eagerly waits for him to open it. 

Kyungsoo smiles and begins to unwrap it. He almost drops the present when he sees what it is. Jongin was able to sneak off the old dead flower Kyungsoo kept and had it pressed and encased in glass and then framed to hang on the wall. 

Kyungsoo sets it on the table and wraps Jongin in a hug.

“Do you like it,” Jongin asks still uncertain and unable to really read Kyungsoo.

“I love it,” Kyungsoo replies softly in that voice he reserves only for Jongin, “Though it makes me wish I found something better for you.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Kyungsoo hands him his gift and Jongin quickly tears into it and opens it.

“Shit, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says pulls the soft material from the box, “You got me an Armani suit?? This is too expensive, I can’t accept this.”

“Please,” Kyungsoo says not looking at Jongin, a tell-tale sign that he’s going to say something he doesn’t want to, “It’s to replace the one I made you ruin. Plus I want my man to have the best.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks heat up and turn pink and Jongin puts the box and suit on the table so he can pounce on Kyungsoo in a hug. They wrestle around on the couch kissing and cuddling for a while, presents forgotten on the table.

“Oh shit,” Jongin says sitting up and looking at the clock on the wall, “We’re going to be late. We need to get ready.

“Jongin-ah, do we have to go,” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes. Come on, we can shower together.”

“You know the way to my heart,” Kyungsoo gives Jongin a cheeky smile before getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

They get ready in record time but still end up being half an hour late to Junmyeon’s Christmas party. They walk up the Junmyeon’s door. Kyungsoo’s holding a bottle of wine with a red ribbon on it in one hand and Jongin’s hand tightly in the other.

Kyungsoo may have softened in front of Jongin but he still has a hard time being soft in public and especially in front of his co-workers.

“Relax,” Jongin says soothingly, “Just be yourself.”

Kyungsoo snorts but can’t respond because Jongin rings the doorbell. Tao answers the door his cat like eyes turned up in a smile with a reindeer antler headband jingling on his head. 

“Merry Christmas you guys, please come in, is that for us? Thank you Kyungsoo-shi,” Tao says this almost entirely in one breath and Jongin is slightly impressed with how much his Korean has improved since he first came to Exo Industries 3 months ago.

“Oh, yes, here,” Kyungsoo replies holding out the bottle in a robotic manner. Jongin smiles and releases Kyungsoo’s hand to wrap his around Kyungsoo’s back to give him more support.

“Everyone is in the living room,” Tao says heading in the opposite direction his finger is pointing. Jongin nods and pulls Kyungsoo towards the sound of people laughing and telling stories.

“So you finally decided to show up, you fuck,” Baekhyun says when he notices their entrance, “Aren’t you guys cute?”

Jongin can feel Kyungsoo stiffen but he’s glad he’s making an effort he doesn’t reply which is nicer than what he would have said pre-Jongin and everyone knows it. He’s definitely a different man. As the party goes on, and everyone gets drunker, it gets more comfortable. Kyungsoo actually starts telling stories and laughing with the others.

Jongin can’t remember ever being this happy before. He smiles contently watching his new friends and lover. The heartache of before was definitely worth this.


	19. Epilogue

**5 Years Later**

"Kyungsoo, don't forget everyone's meeting at a bar down the street to celebrate. Hurry up with whatever you need to finish," Sehun says stopping in Kyungsoo's office doorway.

"Got it. I just have to add a few more lines to this report. Won't take me more than ten minutes."

Sehun just nods and walks away leaving Kyungsoo to finish up. He manages to get it done in five minutes and packs up as fast as he can. He doesn't want to be stuck buying everyone's drinks by being the last one there. 

He rushes out of Exo Industries and nearly jogs the three blocks down to the bar. He walks in and is instantly greeted by everybody. He's surprised that after all that turmoil everyone managed to end up happy. 

Junmyeon and Tao moved in together after a year of dating. They're still going strong and rarely fight. Sehun and Baekhyun are always fighting but it's playful and fun. Kyungsoo made Baekhyun apologize to Jongin when he found out what Baekhyun had said to the younger. It was not an easy task. Chanyeol found love with a new employee in the advertising department named Yixing. He's cute and has a dimple that Chanyeol never shuts up about. 

"Guess who's paying," Chanyeol yells loudly across the bar when Kyungsoo sits down.

"Yah? Is it customary to make the person you're celebrating for pay?"

"That's true. Kyungsoo don't worry I got it," Junmyeon replies.

Jongin places his hand on Kyungsoo's thigh, his own way of greeting Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grabs it and gives it a squeeze before taking the glass handed to him.

"If you'd do the honors," Jongin says to Junmyeon. Junmyeon nods.

"Today is a very sad and happy day," Junmyeon starts off cheesily. Everyone shakes their head and Baekhyun takes over.

"To the lucky fuck who's now chairman of both branches of Exo Industries," Baekhyun smiles and holds his glass up to clink together. Everyone joins in and drains their glasses.


End file.
